


Moonlight

by Saritababo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Chanyeol is telling the story, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Merman Kyungsoo, Narrator Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saritababo/pseuds/Saritababo
Summary: Never could have I guessed what my friend was going through. Never could have I guessed that he was suffering so much.This is the story about a man who fell in love with another man. And this other man, was a merman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello !   
> Here it is ! One of my favourite stories ! I did not know if I should post it on AO3 since it was written on AFF, for AFF. But I have like.. 15 subs for this story on AFF and not to brag, but it's good and I think it deserves a little bit more. Maybe I am wrong and no one will read it on here as well ! Then I'll know that my story is shit ! But at least I'll know !   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this baby, the chapters... are long.   
> Thank you for reading !   
> Also : not edited, not betaed, nothing ...

Once upon a time... 

 

 

Did you expect this story to be a fairy tail? Did you expect this story to be all sunshines and rainbows? If you thought this story was just that, please, refrain from reading any further. 

My name is Park Chanyeol, and the story I am about to tell you is nothing but nice and pretty. 

This is a story about a man who fell in love with another man. But not any man. A merman. How could something like this happen you are asking? Well, this is a complicated story. And a story for another day. Today I want to tell you all about the human whose name is Kim Jongin.

See, Kim Jongin is my friend. My best friend. He likes to hang out with his friends. He likes to go to the movies. He likes to go shopping. He likes to read and a lot of other things. But he likes dancing the most. He dances all the time. Always has been. And probably always will. I have been friends with him for so long and I can not remember one day he has not danced just the slightest move. He sings a lot too. That is why he decided to apply to this art school when we graduated from high school. I do not know how he did it but he convinced me to apply there too. Maybe it was because Jongin did not want to be alone. Maybe it was because I did not want him to be alone. Because Jongin is very shy. He did not want to go there on his own. But the fact is that we got in. Jongin got in the dance cursus and I, in composing. 

Jongin is one of the shiest person in the world. He never talks to anyone on his own. He does not make friends easily. I am the one making us friends. I know, it is kind of a weird concept, but this is how things have always worked between us. It is a silent agreement we have. He lets me choose our friends, and he meets them and we try to see if things work.

Jongin is an amazing dancer. It is like he becomes someone else when he starts dancing. Something changes in his eyes. He is all sunny and happy when he is himself, shinning brighter than the sun itself. But when he starts dancing, it is like he is finally living for real. Yes, other people are good. Very good even. But there is no one better than Jongin. He loves dancing so much. And that is one of the things that makes him so beautiful I think. I have always admired him. And I always will. He is so gracious and elegant and sharp and incredible. There is nothing more important to Jongin than dancing. 

Jongin is also a sweetheart. He is the kindest boy I have ever met. He looks out for the people he loves. He tries to make everybody happy. He smiles all the time even if he is sad, just in order to make others smile. Ah.. Jongin's smile is one of the most contagious smile ever. He looks so young and pure and innocent. Almost like a child still.

There is another important thing everybody should know about Jongin before I start telling you his story. Jongin is shy. Jongin is sweet. Jongin is loving. And incredible. And Jongin is gay. And it is not something he can hide. You know he is one of those guys who is so affraid that others will discover his secret that he panics when he just thinks that people are suspicous. Of course no one cares. Of course everybody knows. But Jongin will never want to admit it. He does not want his parents to know. Not because they will not accept him. I am pretty sure they would not treat their son differently if they knew. But Jongin is just so affraid about it. He is affraid what the world would think of him. Like I said. He is so pure and innocent. Like I said, he is so sweet. 

 

 

It pains me to think about the story I am about to tell you. I love Jongin. He is like a brother to me. He is my best friend, and I would do anything for him. I am the only person he trusts, and I will always he there to listen to him. But there is a whole part of Jongin's life that I did not learn about until recently. He is so secretive about things sometimes. And of course he had a good reason to be this time. I doubt people would have found him to be sane if he had told the whole world about this. Maybe even you will not understand or believe me when I finally tell you what happened to my dear friend. But I still would have listened to him and believed him if he had come to tell me about this part of his life. I would have find a way to help him through his story. He kept it to himself. He was hurting. And I could not help him though it. Not at the beginning.

There was a time when I would have laughed at anyone if they would have come to me, telling this story. There was a time I wold have questioned their sanity. And when I started getting suspicious about things in Jongin's life, I had doubts about everything I was finding out at first. After all it was not something that science could explain. It seemed crazy. A dream. It could have been a dream. Only it was not. It was reality. And reality hit Jongin harder than ever. 

Jongin is my sweet and innocent friend. He is cute and incredible. And he stays out of trouble. He does not fight. He does not like arguing. And he cries. He cries so much. He never stops crying. Because he keeps so much to himself. He cries becase he feels for others. He cries because he does not know any better. He cries, and cries and cries. Because he is sweet and loving. And I hate seeing him cry. But at some point it seemed that it was all he could do. He cried so much that he passed out. He cried so much he could not sleep. He cried so much that even I did not know what to do anymore. He cried so much his parents asked me to stay with him for a while. 

 

 

And this is the story about Jongin's tears. The tears I never want to see ever again. The tears that made my own fall harder than they ever had before. This is the story about a man hurting. This is the story about two men hurting because they do not belong in the same world. I tried to warn you about this story until then. I tried to tell you that this is not some fairy tail. Althought there is an ending. You might like this ending. You might despise me for tell you about it. But it is what it is. 

 

This is the story a man who fell in love with another man. Only this other man was a merman. This merman did not belong in our world. 

 

There was only one thing I knew for sure. This human did belong with his merman. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Jongin, there's no way you're going to be able to do that on your own. How are you even going to make it through the two first ones ?" 

"..." 

"Jongin, man... I'm trying to look out for you here."

"..."

"Jongin ! You can't just dance half of the showcase ! There are other talented guys in this school! I won't let you tire yourself that much! You won't even be able to make it to your own performance, this is stupid !" 

"But people requested me ! Not any other dancer ! And I don't want to disappoint anyone ! And all the projects look so cool ! How can I even think about say..." 

"JONGIN ! STOP ! There's no discussing this ! You select three songs maximum and that's final. You already helped them more than needed by working on their choregraphies with them." 

 

See this is what I am talking about. Jongin just wants people to be happy and to be able to live their lives as they want, just like he wishes for himself. He does not think about his own health. He does not think about exhaution. Because when it comes to dancing he does not feel anything but the art itself. I remember the day he told me this. We were, maybe 10, at the time. Jongin was already attenting ballet, jazz and tap dance classes and had been for 7 years. I remember he asked me to come and see him at his showcase and I remember that I was intrigued by all those moves he managed to pull off and how he never seemed tired. I remember that day, I asked him, a heavy feeling in my stomach, a feeling I could not quite understand at the time, I asked him why and how he danced as he did. How he managed to do something so passionately as he did when he danced. Jongin was only 10 at the time. But he did not hesitate one second when he answered :

"This is just who I am !" 

 

"Jongin, I know dance is who you are. But you can't just keep dancing until you faint. This is not healthy. I know this showcase is important and that you want agencies to notice you, but Jongin you could do a 10seconds dance you would have at least 20 agencies at your feet. I know you want to give your best for this but you can't overwork your body. You might get hurt and not recover. You don't want that." I tell him firmly. 

Jongin looks at me, eyes wearing a bored expression. He does not say answer right away, but I can see he does understand. He keeps quiet and goes back to gazing at the performance board. We both stay quiet for a moment and I take this time to watch him. Jongin has this strange shy body language. His shoulders always hang a bit forward as if he is trying to hide his well built body. I can see it even from behind. The everyday Jongin is so shy and always hiding from everything, while the Jongin on stage is confident and charismatic. Do not get me wrong, Jongin is always charismatic, but in two totally different ways. He is cute and always hides behind me. He never engages in a conversation. He is a cutie in the shadows, always does his homework, and has girls and guys looking for his attention because of both his shy, everyday personality, and his confident self on stage. He is the object of a lot of curiosity. 

"So, the teachers want my performance to be second to last. I can dance with Yixing and Sehun which is the third performance and help Baekhyun and Jongdae which is easy enough that I can save my energy for my own performance even if it's two rows before mine ? Would that be ok? I just don't want to disappoint anyone but I understand. And I can't let my closest friends down." He asks in a shy voice before turning to me. I give him a toothy grin, happy and proud that he finally understands. 

The rest of the day is a whole lot of shouting in happiness or miscontent when Jongin goes from one person to another to tell them who he has chosen to perform with. Baekhyun and Jongdae are the most ecstatics. These two, while being very good dancers, are vocalists, and probably the best in this school. They have beautiful and powerful voices. The teachers are all over them. They both have so much energy, it is a wonder they manage to stand still on stage when performing when they spend their time jumping and running around the rest of the day, talking loudly and laughing like there is no tomorrow. They also are very good friends of Jongin and I. Baekhyun and I became friends very fast. He did not know anyone when he arrived this year and ended up sharing a dorm with me and Jongin. He is such a wonderfull person, that first night, we ended up talking all night, and slept in the same bed, while being complete strangers. Since then our relationship only blossomed. In a matter of 6 months he asked me out on a date and since then it has only been heaven for the both of us. Jongdae is Baekhyun's best friend. They met because their teachers thought their voices would suit each other. I think they now regret introducing both of them, because Baekhyun and Jongdae are probably the loudest and most hyper duo in the entire school. But they are wonderful artists. And their voices do belong together. They harmonize so beautifuly and they always give the best performances, they are always in sync with the other and manage to work fast and efficiently, it is as if they always belonged together, in a totally platonic, musical way. The teachers were completely stunned when they first met and harmonized so well without any kind of preparation.

Jongdae and Baekhyun want Jongin to gather a few dancers and be the choregrapher for their performance. They gave carte blanche to my bestfriend to choregraph the whole stage. Jongin did insist on dancing with the four other dancers though. But I am not concerned about that dance. It is calm and easy. I think ? But what do I know? I am not a dancer.

Yixing and Sehun are more Jongin's friends than they are mine, but they are fun to be around and really ... different ? Yixing looks like he is not from this planet, and Sehun has the best resting bitch poker face ever, which is a little bit confusing at first. But they are so fun to be around. These two are the only friends Jongin has managed to make on his own. They met in dance class and their quiet and out of the world personalities brought them three together. Not to forget that Yixing and Sehun are also incredible dancers and have what we call the  "Beast syndrome", meaning they both have completely different personalities when they start dancing. Like Jongin does, they are unrecognizable on stage. There is no way Jongin would have not become friends with them. It is weird how always quiet they are around each other. They almost never talk but enjoy each other's company, in a very quiet, untalkative way. Sehun and Yixing's performance is more powerfull, and there is a lot of hips thrusting. Believe me when I say A LOT. I have not seen the entire performance, but from what I did see, it is going to be very hot in the auditorium.

 

 

"Jongin, this is amazing. I don't even know what to say." 

Well that is unexpected. Jongdae is usually never at a loss for words. And neither is Baekhyun. But Jongin did do a very, very good job on their performance. The dance is so fluid and has so many different feelings. It suits the song so well. It is like the song grows to become a mountain and the dances is the river at the foot of the mountain. It is not the main attraction but the scenery would feel empty without it. Jongin's dance added just that to the two vocalists performance.

I grab Baekhyun's hand, making him look at me before smiling back at Jongin once more.

"I don't even know how to thank you. And I clearly don't see how agencies won't be able to not take an interest in you."

Jongin looks down at his shoes. A shy blush is decorating his tanned cheeks. He gives an awkward grin to our friends and makes his way to start the music again. Jongdae and Baekhyun move at the center of the room, standing, proud, and ready to sing and discover the entire performance. I am left at the back of the room to watch them. They all look so beautiful. The backup dancers Jongin chose are doing a great job. And Jongin's fluid and elegant moves are blending perfectly with the two vocals' strong and powerful voices. Jongin has managed to make something that does not draw the attention away from the two singers. But still accompany it and even embellish it. The three of them can battle over their charisma on stage, but Baekhyun and Jongdae are still the main attraction. Perfect. It suits the mood so well. I will always be amazed by Jongin's ability to pour all his feelings in his moves. Even when he walks I can see the reflexion of his mood. I have never seen anyone do this before him, and never seen anyone do it since.

I sit down on the floor. Enjoying my private performance. This is one of those times when I tell myself that I am so happy that I could not ask for more. Except, maybe for Jongin to find someone. I want him to be as happy as I am with Baekhyun. I know. I seem to talk a lot about Jongin and not about my significant other. But this is not my love story that I am telling. This is Jongin's journey to find love.

Jongin, who is currently talking to Jongdae and Baekhyun about the moves he would like them to do with the rest of the dancers, looks at them seriously, another part of him that makes him irresistible. I stay silent on the floor, not wanting to disturb them. They work so well together. Jongin comes to sit down beside me as Jongdae and Baekhyun decide to go through the song a few times. I look at my best friend who has his eyes closed and a soft smile on his face. I let out a chuckle, facing the mirrors again.

"What?" he asks. I can hear his smile in his voice.

"Nothing. I just can't stop admiring your passion." I tell him lowly so I do not disturb the vocalists standing in front of us. I hear him chuckle as he lays his head on my shoulder. I let my head fall back against the wall behind us.

"You're just as passionate as I am. Mine just requires for me to move a lot." He replies.

I smile again but do not respond. We just sit still, watching Jongdae and Baekhyun, listening to their wonderful voices, harmonizing so well. Jongin leaves my shoulder to stretch on the side, at some point. I watch his back arching, legs stretching incredibly, in ways I could never dream of doing, limbs turn and stretch, again and again. He takes deep breaths in, still moving around and watching the two singers at the center of the room. I smile at him before locking eyes with Baekhyun in the mirror.

I know. I have to most understanding boyfriend on earth. Jongin and I are so close that you would think Baekhyun would be jealous and ask to be more the centre of my attention instead of my best friend. But he never asks. He never asked. He never says anything. He is understanding and impossibly ok with me taking care of Jongin before anything else. He loves our relationship as it is and never questions my love for him. He knows that I only admire Jongin, nothing else. All my romantic feelings go towards Baekhyun, and Baekhyun only. We smile at each other through the mirror, Baekhyun still grips his microphone as if it was an extention of his own arm, and I sit up, distracting myself from my best friend. 

They go through the song a couple of times more and we finally decide to leave it at that for today. It is late when we walk out of the building, but today is friday, and friday calls for traditions. As we make our way to the beach, we stop at a grocery store, buy a few beers and what to make a respectful student diner on the beach : Sandwishes.

 

 

Baekhyun does not leave my side even as we lay down on the still hot sand. Our other friends are already laying there, patiently waiting for everyone to arrive. Jongin makes his way to Sehun and Yixing who are sitting down with Yifan and Zitao who are in a few of my classes, and Junmyeon, one of our vocalist friends. Small groups are discussing among each other in low voices. The night breeze cuts through the heat of the weather, ruffling everyone's hair. I take a deep breath in, enjoying the saltiness of the air. Baekhyun is talking happily with his bestfriend by my side, our hands are still in each other's, even as we talk to different people.

"Guys, we should make a circle, stop being in small groups like that, we're all friends." Ah, Mama Junmyeon is out.

"I agree with you, I would like to be able to snuggle with my boyfriend and talk with my best friend and his own boyfriend." Luhan and Minseok are the last two people to arrive. Both of them are in dance and singing classes. Great dancers and equally great vocalists.

Everybody snickers, or complains (Baekhyun and Jongdae totally not being the only one doing just that). But we all end up in a circle, all the food at the centre, and there is also a lot of booze. My eyes find Jongin once more. He is not talking to anyone anymore, only looking at his feet as he does not lift his gaze to look at me like I thought he would. He does not interact with anyone and he just sits there, not touching his food, but drinks his beer at a fast pace. I look around us. How did I not notice that before, is a mystery. How I did not take note that all of our friends had found someone to be with. How did I not think that Jongin must feel so left out as everyone has found love. I swallow the rest of my beer and kiss Baekhyun's cheek, he smiles at me as I move to stand up. I let my fingers linger on his face just before I jog to Jongin's side. He looks up at me, looking cutely confused as I dip my hands in my pokets and make a move of my head to tell him to come and walk with me. There is a little dyke not too far away from where our friends are sitted, ending with a kind of cave recessed in the cliff hovering above the beach. Jongin's pace matches mine, but he stays back, silent. I can hear his racing mind. I can feel his darkened and sadened aura. I can see his shadow forcasts by the moon behind us, his shoulders are slumped forward, head hanging lower than usual, fingers tightening and loosening to keep his mind from snapping.

 

How long has Jongin felt that way ? How long has Jongin felt so alone ? I always try to pay extra attention to him, and part of my attention is always on him when he is in the same room as I am. Even when he is not physically with me, he is always a part of me. I always have a thought for him. But I might have missed a few things coming from him. He did seem a bit gloomier today but I took it as a sign of fatigue. He has been in the studio all week, from 7am to 10pm, dancing, he has been trying to fit in singing classes to improve and become better. So it seems to me that it is only normal that he is beginning to get tired. The showcase is two months away and Jongin does a lot of things for that showcase. He is part of the organisation this time, and takes care of a lot of things. I always see him running around the school. He is really invested in this show and no one can blame him. He is the school's protégé. A genius we have not seen in forever. Someone the world should look forward to see on stage if he does things right. And he wants this more than anything. People are jealous. People are confused. But people aknowledge his talent. Jongin is a born Idol. He will become one of the greatest idols on earth and there is no questioning that. People do not talk bad about him. They do not hurt him. They let him become what everybody knows he will be one day. They aknowledge his talent and they know it is a good thing that they have the chance to benefit from it. And Jongin, even with his given talent, always works hard to meet everyone's expectations. He stays late in the studio. He trains probably harder than anyone at school. He listens to everyone's advice, and keeps any of his insecurities to himself.

So, yes, it is only right for me to think that Jongin must be very tired. He still has two months to go until then and he's already so tired. I have to find a way to convice him that he needs at least a week end free of anything before the show, so that he is able to rest and be prepared to rule over the world. I take a quick glance behind me, catching Jongin's dark eyes, a glint of sadness darkening them even more. I let out a breath and turn back around, speeding up.

 

 

When we get to the cave, we both sit down just above the place where the stone meets the water. Jongin takes his shoes off and lets his feet getting soaked in the calm salted water. He sighs in contentment. I watch his toes curl in the dark water, and smile at my cute best friend. We stay silent for a bit. I close my eyes and listen to the wind hitting the rocks above us, my hair flies around my face, gentely tickles the sides of my neck. We can still hear our friends' laughters not too far away from us, but enough for it to be only a back ground sound. I turn my head to face Jongin again. His knees are pulled under his chin, his gaze scrutinizing the dark skyline. It seems that our friends decided to turn this traditional friday into a beach party as music makes its way to our ears. Jongin shivers from the cool breeze beside me, but does not seem to let the cold reach his bones just yet.

"Want to talk about it?" I whisper loud enough for him to hear me.

I watch his lips curve in a soft smile at my question, before they are pulled back down. His eyebrow knit together in a frown that I hate seeing on him. He opens his mouth and my breath caughts in my throat, waiting for him to start explaining everything. But when he closes it again, uncertain about his words, as he always is, I let out an unintended growl.  He scoffs beside me.

"You know I'm bad at this." He says with a nervous chuckle.

I nod. Even though he is probably not looking at me. I let him have his time to compose himself and wait for him patiently this time, not looking at him, not pressuring him. He will talk when he is be ready.

"Someone.. was kind of mean to me, this morning." I turn my head back to him sharply. Someone has had the nerve to be mean to Jongin? Pure, innocent, kind Jongin? I have to calm down. I have to wait and hear the whole story before I shake the name of the bastard out of him. I close my eyes and bring my knees in the same position as Jongin's.

"What happened?" I simply ask.

"I was just dancing with Yixing and Sehun, and when they left me in the studio this guy from fourth year came in and told me to leave." Jongin tells me. He is not one to talk so much usually. This is a sign that the encounter has hit him hard. This also means that this is not everything there is to it. I wait patiently for him to continue and my knuckles turn white from gripping my jeans so hard.

"I just told him that this studio was not meant for fourth years. He told me to get lost that all their studios were already booked. I had booked that one for the entire day and needed to go through my routine and I had everyone I needed to help coming and going throughout the day. That's.. That's when, ugh. That's when he grabbed my collar and pushed me against the wall." I jolt up. Rage runs through my veins. Jongin does not deserve anything like this. Why would someone do that? I grab my own arms, crossed over my chest, and try to compose myself and keep my anger to myself.

"He told me that a fagot like me doesn't get to rule the school like I do, and that I should go kill myself. But Chanyeol, it's nothing really I'm fine. That guy was just mad because he couldn't have any studio." He says, panicked that I look so angry even in the dark.

"Jongin.." I start, exhaling at the same time I say his name.

"It's fine, he's just stressed out because he hasn't been picked by any agency yet." He rambles.

"Jongin, no..." I try to stop my shaking. It's bad. But what can I do. Jongin does not stop talking.

"He'll probably appologize in a few days don't.."

"JONGIN!"

I watch my best friend flinch, turning his frightened gaze to my shaking own. My breathing is ragged, I sit back down next to him and let my arm fall on his shoulder, and bring his head to rest on mine.

"No one. You hear me ? No one is allowed to talk to you like that. And no one is allowed to be homophobic. You don't rule the school. You are just talented and people get jealous when they, themselves don't have any kind of talent. Did you say anything to him?" I try to ask gently. I can still feel him shaking in my arms. He cuddles more into me, and I squeeze him more into my side. His slightly smaller body is hot against mine, reassuring. Jongin and have been together for so long that my body is accostumed to staying by his side. I am not going to lie, it was weird at first when Baekhyun started to take Jongin's place. And the butterflies in my stomach did not help that strange feeling I was feeling whenever I was with him, but it was better when I came around my feelings for him. I never had that kind of inclination for Jongin. We had set boundaries early into our relationship, and even though I could never denie that Jongin is attractive, I never felt the need to act upon this attraction. Because Jongin is my bestfriend that it all there is to it. I turn my attention back to my best friend's situation. His hand comes up to grab at my shirt, face halfway hiding in my chest.

"I didn't. I just left. Came back two hours later and he was gone." Jongin whispers tiredly. I sigh. Who even is that scumbag ?

"Jongin, you can't let people treat you that way. You need to stand up for yourself. I won't always be here to protect you. You can't just let people get like that with you because they are jealous of you ! Now tell me who he is."

"I know, Yeol. I'm sorry." We stay silent a moment. He does not answer my question. I decide to let it go for tonight and let him rest. Jongin keeps pressing on my chest, and I hug him even tighter. I let my lips linger on the crown of his head, sensing something weighing on his pure mind. I let him take his time, rocking us from side to side in sync with the waves hitting the rocks under us.

"Do you think someone will ever love me, Chanyeol?" I smile at his cute and ridiculous question.

It is stupid of him to even ask this question. Jongin is the most adorable guy I have ever met. I do know that I am totally biased with him being my best friend and all, but I am sure everyone would agree with me. Jongin is definitely boyfriend material. He just needs to find someone to care for him as much as he would for them. Jongin is a very caring person. He would make a perfect boyfriend. He just has not found someone to share his love, yet.

"Jongin.."

"Apart from you, Yeol. And not .. That kind of love." He says in a small voice.

I laugh at his cuteness and kiss his hair once more.

"Jongin, I don't really understand how you're still single, maybe it's because dance is your only love. But clearly, yes. You will find someone who loves you just as much as you'll love them. There's time. Don't rush anything." He hums, not totally conviced.

I still smile at him, and give his body a reassuring squeeze. He shakes my arm from his shoulder and gets up.

"Lets get back. I just need to pee first." He gets up and rounds around the cave.

 

 

I gaze back in front of me and watch the lights of our group of friends dancing, singing and jumping around. Baekhyun's pretty laugh makes its way to my ears and heart and I can't stop the smile from growing on my face. Until it fades away, leaving me frowning upon thinking about Jongin's altercation with the guy. Who is the asshole messing with Jongin's pure mind ? There is no way I will let Jongin think so little of himself. I need to talk to Yifan and Sehun about this. We need to find the guy and confront him. How stupid can people get because of jealousy? This is unacceptable. Jongin should never have to go through something like that. Jongin does not deserve this. He is so sensitive and fragile. I turn to look at the place where Jongin disappeared. Where is he? It's been way too long for someone who just needs to pee. He probably did not end up falling in the water, that, I would have heard. He is just probably taking some time to reflect on something. If he is not back in five minutes, I should go and look for him. I take out my phone, and look at a text Baekhyun sent me two minutes ago. I smile at my cute boyfriend's concern over my best friend.

 

From Baekhyunee :

"Is Jongin ok? You've been gone for quite some time, did something happened?"

To Baekhyunee :

"I'll tell you about it when we get home, we're coming back soon, I'm just waiting for Jongin to finish emptying his bladder."

From Baekhyunee :

"Ok ! Come back safe <3

 

I smile one last time before I stand up. Jongin has not come back still. I start walking to the corner where Jongin has turned to hide himself from my view.

"Jongin?" I call, voice worried, and slightly shaking. I stop. I still do not want to intrude on his privacy. "Jongin, are you alright?" I call louder.

I frown when I do not hear him respond at all. I start walking again. Until Jongin collides into my chest. I catch him, bringing his body close to mine, not letting go when I hear his breath short and worry washes over me. I let go of him and bring his face to look at me. His eyes are shaking, his whole body is tense and something just is not right. But before I can ask what is wrong Jongin changes completely. His eyes start shining and he laughs, looking away. Even in the dark I can see his slight blush. What the hell was Jongin laughing and blushing about when he was peeing? His nervous laugh fades away as he looks back at me, soft features back on his gentle face.

"Let's go back, I'm sure Baek is wondering what is happening." He says in a gentle voice. He grabs my hand and we walk back to our friends.

I look at him as he lets go of my hand and makes his way to Sehun and Yixing who reaches out to pull out a beer for him. Jongin grabs it and sits down beside the chinese dancer. He looks happier and I really do not want to worry at the moment. But how can I not, knowing what I know and when he is behaving like nothing has happened and like he has never been happier. He teases Luhan for being too clingy with his boyfriend and Sehun punches Jongin telling him to mind his own business. Jongin answers playfully and takes a sip of his beer. I observe him, being his cute and innocent self when only a meer hour ago he couldn't even look at people in the eye. I feel a nudge in my ribs, and a small pair of hands sneak around my waist. I look down to my boyfriend, smiling lovingly at him. He gets on his tippy toes and presses a quick peck on my lips.

"You ok, Handsome?" He asks with a cute rectangular smile.

I nod, smiling down at him before claiming his lips once more. I look at Jongin one more time. He looks more than fine to me, something changed. I do not know what came out of his penis but it looks like it did some kind of magic for his mood.

 

 

"I'm exhausted." Jongin says as he plops on the sofa in our living room.

Bakehyun groans in answer, throwing himself next to my bestfriend. I make my way to the kitchen and fill three tall glasses with water. Baekhyun drank too much and Jongin needs to drink more water with all the dancing he does. I'm such a mother hen sometimes. Especially when it comes to Jongin. Baekhyun can take care of himself. But Jongin, he seems so fragile, he is so sensitive, I sometimes fear that he would break even in my arms if I am not carefull enough with him. I walk back in the living room to a sleeping Baekhyun and a grinning Jongin. I stop at the door. What the hell happened behind the cave ? It is seriously starting to drive me crazy. If something HAS happened, Jongin would have told me about it already, surely. He had all the way back to our friends to tell me. So why is he keeping silent on the subject. I narrow my eyes suspiciously and make my way to him.

"Baek, babe, you need to drink some water." I crouch in front of my sleeping boyfriend and run my fingers through his hair.

"But I already drank a lot !" I chuckle.

"No, you drank a lot of beer and a lot of tequilla. You need water." I tell him softly.

He sits up and takes the glass. I watch Jongin from the corner of my eye. He drinks his water silently, still smiling softly. Maybe he drank more than I thought? That might be it. I did not keep an eye on him all evening, so it probably is just that. Jongin is probably drunk.

"I need a shower." Baekhyun finally says. He stands up and makes his way to the bathroom, skipping happily. I shake my head at him and turn my gaze to Jongin again.

"You ok there big boy?" I ask him. Even I can hear the smirk in my voice. He looks at me with a toothy grin and nods fervently.

"I reaaaaaally need to go to bed ! Say G'night to Baekhyun for me ! Night Yeol !" Definitely drunk.

"Good night, Jongin."

 

 

I turn my head to the sound of the door of our room opening. Baekhyun walks in, his pajama bottoms covering his lower half and nothing to hide he slender but muscular upper body. I smile at him as he makes his way to the bed. He lays down under the cover and snuggles into my side. I push my glasses up on my nose, willing them to keep from falling and taking my book in one hand to and hug Baekhyun with one arm. He nuzzles his face in my neck and deposes a kiss there.

"So, how is Jongin?" He asks in a confident voice. Was the shower enough to sober him that much? Damn, I wish it could work for me too. Maybe I should go wake Jongin and and tell him to do the same. He probably will not like having a headache tomorrow morning. I take a deep breath and let my book fall on my lap, bookmark in place.

"He's.. Fine. I guess. Something happened this morning though." I tell him, voice grave and deep. He sits up, facing me, legs crossed. Time to talk. I put my book on the nightstand and face him as well, my glasses falling on my nose a llittle farther. I can see concern showing on his features.

"A fourth year grabbed his collar, pushed him into the wall on the studio and called him faggot this morning. He forced him to let him use the studio because all the ones for his year were taken." I watch his soft feature harden.

"What?" He asks, breathless. Baekhyun's concern for Jongin will always make me smile. He cares for our little brother almost as much I do, and it never fails to warm my heart.

"Jongin just left. He didn't say anything, when he came back the guy was gone." I finished.

"Ok. First of all : I know Jongin looks gay, I mean nobody needs a gaydar to know that, he just can't hide it. Secondly : Who the fuck is that asshole ?" He asks, voice rising.

I grab his hand and pull him back into my arms.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me. But I'm going to find that prick and make him regret he ever layed his eyes on Jongin." I tell him, voice deep and grave.

 

 

Weeks pass and Jongin does not want to talk about the incident anymore. Of course, Baekhyun and I are not surprised. We both try to make him confess the name of the guy but nothing works. I try to pay extra attention to my bestfriend, making sure that he is alright. I am starting to think that something is definitely wrong. Jongin leaves a lot. Nobody knows where he goes, and when he comes back he is all sweaty and has a huge smile on his face. He always tells me that he only needs a run from time to time and that he feels well enough after a few miles. Maybe it is the case. But there is still something bugging atme. Something does not seem right. I mean, he does not seem to be the same. As much as I trust Jongin, I am not stupid. He is hiding something from me. He does not take showers with us anymore and does not ask us to scrub his back like he used to. I tried talking to Sehun and Yixing about it but they said that he is probably very excited for his performance as he finally put it all together. Maybe they are right. Baekhyun tells me to not worry so much, to give him some space, that there is nothing wrong with him being happy. Maybe I am over reacting. But my guts are never wrong. I need to let it go for now because we are all stressed about the showcase, and I do not want to force Jongin out of his comfort zone before that, but I am never wrong about my bestfriend. And he will tell me what is happening.

 

 

"Jongin, stop running around and come here, I need to do your makeup for your first peformance !" I look at Baekhyun looking angrily at Jongin, himself trying to make everyone go through their routine again. He helped with choregraph almost all the dances, everyone has asked for his help and he could not refuse. I allowed it because I could be here to supervize and watch that he would not tire himself too much. He did good. But now people are just taking advantage of his kindness and even Baekhyun is starting to get angry at people. And Baekhyun never gets mad. Ever. I make a move to get up and grab Jongin to finally sit him down on the chair where Baekhyun could finaly take care of him. But Sehun is quicker than me. He grabs Jongin's arm harshly and drags him to the chair Baekhyun got ready for makeup and hair purpous. Being the best at it, he was asked by a lot of student to help them prepare themselves for their own performance. It is almost time for the first performance to begin and the first two groups of students are nervously waiting in a corner of the room. I watch Jongin pout on his chair as Baekhyun starts working on his hair. He styles it up, slightly on the side. Even without the make up, Jongin looks fierce and incredibly good like that. His cute innocent self is left behind to give way for the beast Jongin becomes on stage. My own performance is not until the end of the show, I am actually the last one to come on stage, just after Jongin. Jongin really wanted to help me and make my stange really grand. But I refused. I already knew what I wanted, and Jongin just had to sit down and listen.

I love being on stage. But it is not what I want to do. I would not mind, at all becoming an Idol, but what I really want to do is write and compose songs. This is what I am passionate about. What I wrote for today is about hard working to achieve one's dreams, about confidence and never giving up. It is about watching us all rise as we finally achieve our goal. I have prepared a fun stage, the entire performance being a surprise to the audience and the teachers. I asked to be left alone, teachers trust me to make the ending of the show something to be remembered. It was hard making it possible but I managed just fine and I am so happy that I am being able to show this to everyone. Baekhyun starts working on Jongin's makeup next. Since it is a dance performance he is beginning with, and Jongin being on the same level as Sehun and Yixing even if he is not the one being evaluated for this one, Baekhyun makes his face look fierce and dark. Sexy, and almost sinful. The black eye shadow he uses makes his eyes more piercing and glamourous with a perfect smokey. The only thing missing is a smirk and the world will be at his feet. Baekhyun finishes by adding some highlighter on his cheekbones and nose, making his face seem dewy and pecks his cheek as a good luck charm. I smile at the gesture. Jongin makes his way to me, looking at the floor, knowing the others are making comments about how hot he looks and so on. He rises his eyes slowly, shyly to look at me, and my breath  gets caught up in my throat. Jongin is always handsome. But this..

 

"You outdid yourself Baekhyun. As always. Might as well be carefull, your boyfriend doesn't run off with his bestfriend tonight." I turn my head to watch Sehun hang his arm losely around Baekhyun's neck. My eyes instantly turn to Baekhyun, who is smirking at me, arms crossed on his chest. Like I said, Baekhyun is never jealous. Anybody in their right mind knows that Jongin is a fine piece of a man. Of course I find him very attractive, like the rest of the planet. He has everything for himself, and I can only admire him more for that. But Baekhyun knows that I have not one percent of romantic feelings for my bestfriend. That is all there is. We are bestfriends, that is all.

 

"My work here is done." He simply says.

 

"We all know that is not even close to reality you idiot, you have like, half the promotion to assist for their makeup and hair." Sehun pushes him playfully and makes his way to Yixing and Jongin.

 

The three of them do not look nervous at all. They are relaxed and calm, discussing about something else other than their upcoming performance as it seems. Jongin is leaning against the wall, one of his knee bent under him, supporting his body in a beautiful arch. There is just something about him and just the way he stands, the way he holds himself when he has that stage vibe that makes you want to look at him more, and more and never lay your eyes on anything else. A lot of people look at him like that, but no one ever made their move to ask him out. Sehun once joked about it, saying that it was entirely my fault, that I scare people. I do not believe it one second. A lot of people came to me, asking if Jongin has someone in his life. I always tell them with a big smile that no, but he definitely should. But it seems like these people never went to ask Jongin out. Ever. They never looked toward him the same way I had seen them do after the day I talked to them. Nothing ever comes out of these confessions. It makes me sad because there is nothing to understand, it does not make any sense at all.

But this is not the time to think about this. The first group is called out. Baekhyun continues to take care of other students as the two televisions and sound of the stage and audience makes itself known in our big waiting room. The first three girls are ready, looking nervous, but ready to go on stage. The waiting room becomes silent as one of our vocal teachers makes his way on stage, mic in hand, ready to welcome the audience.

 

 

"Welcome, parents of our dear students, welcome teachers, welcome friends, welcome to the agencies' representatives. You are all here today to support someone who has enrolled to our school two years ago. I am not going to lie to you. I have been working here for a few years and I have never had so many promising and talented students in one promotion. It is rare for agencies to contact second years, but this year I am sure you will find what you are looking for. All the kids you are about to see are incredibly talented in their own fields. They are very supporting of one another and are all kind hearted students and friends. Thank you so much for coming tonight and thank you for supporting them so much." He pauses, smiling at the applauding audience.

"The first three girls your are about to see are refreshing, cute and unique in their own way. The three of them are amazing vocalists and chose to perform TTS's Twinkle for you today, please enjoy what they have prepared well. "

And amazing vocalists they are. These three girls are seriously talented. And they chose their song well, they basically revisited the entire original Music Video making it even more fun and their dancers are good too and with that, the opening of the showcase is a success. The three girls come back in the waiting room breathless, applauded by everyone, tears running down their cheeks as the stress finally comes down. My eyes find Baekhyun, who is walking down to me. His "client" is waiting patiently but nervously in the chair.

"You want to go in the audience for Yixing and Sehun's performance?" He asks as he leans down to peck my cheek sweetly. I smile in the kiss, enjoying the loving display of affection. There is a lingering hand on my neck and my body responds to the touch on its own, shivering under the soft, long and pretty pianist fingers.

"Don't you have people to style up?" I ask him softly and he rests his head on my shoulder, hugging me from behind. He nuzzles my neck, making me shiver once more. I turn my head, ending the moment with a big smoosh on his cheek. This could lead anywhere. My body reponds way too much to Baekhyun's. And there is no controlling it. He laughs softly, running his fingers in my hair one more time before he stands up straight.

"I need to do Tao's hair, but I'll be finished in a minute. He already did his makeup and then I can take a break."

I nod in understanding, and turn my head back to the screen as he walks to his corner once more. The teacher is back on stage, smiling happily at the audience.

"...ou they were amazing ! Ok, so next student. You had fun with the first performence, well prepare yourself to be brought underground and grab on to your hearts because this young man is one talented Rapper. He wrote this one on his own and composed it with the help of another very talent one (You'll meet him later I promise) and together they managed to come up with this powerful and incredible beat that will make you think twice about saying anything against rap and hip hop ever again." I smile at the screen, sensing a few looks turn to look at me.

Yoongi and I are not that close, we are friends, I guess. I mean, I like him but we do not talk that much. But there is no denying that we do great work together. That why when he came to me asking if I could help him, I could not refuse. He is a delight to work with and cute without knowing it, and he turns in that incredible beast in a second when it comes to music. And once more, when the stage turns black, my breath caughts in my throat because I was there when he recorded the song, but I have not seen the full stage yet. And Yoongi on stage is a thousand times more powerfull than alone, in a studio. As a loud, heavy breathing breaks through the thick silence of the auditorium, my lips pull unconciously in a smirk. There we go. And as expected, he blows everyone's minds away. Yoongi's rap is powerfull and angry and born to be on stage. He is almost finished when Baekhyun grabs my hand, pulling me to stand next to him. I quickly kiss his rosy lips and we start walking fast to the auditorium. We give the three dancers a good luck shout as we pass them and go find a place to stand. There is a small space available just at the corner of the sitting area. We settle there, Yoongi gives a final bow, a huge smile on his face. He brings the mic to his lips once more.

"Thank you so much for your support and for believing in me. I want to thank my family, because they never questioned my dreams. Also I want to thank Park Chanyeol, he's the student who helped me bring this song to life, we've been working very well together and I really expect to do even more with him. Thank you so much again ! I hope you enjoy the rest of the show because there definitely are some people to look out for ! Thank you !"

With that he runs out and leaves the stage lighted.

 

 

"'Am proud of you." Baekhyun whispers. I smile at him and kiss his cheek before turning back to the stage where our teacher is standing again.

"Amazing, I said. Well, prepare yourself because there's more to come. I think everyone will agree with me in this school that when it comes to dancing the next three students you are about to see are the best. The three friends got in this school and blew everyone's mind with their sharp and neat moves. Though for this performance one of them is only there for support, I am sure you will agree when I say that these three are off to make a difference in the industry. Even more so when you know two of them sing very well and the other one is pretty good at rapping."

He clears the stage pretty fast after his speech. The audience's chatter dies quickly as the lights turn off. I watch a few other students make their way into the auditorium. This is one of the most anticipated stage of the show, after all. Baekhyun leans against me and I hear him take a sharp breath as the stage appears again, dimly lit, three lean bodies bent toward the ground. Their shirts are slightly opened. Their pants tight on their muscular thighs. And when the music starts, a door to another world opens. Baekhyun's arm tightens around mine and I watch our three friends start moving around the stage in gracefull and elegant movements, moving along with the sound of violins. Their bodies dance close to each other's. Their eyes are closed half of the time, the sensual atmosphere making everyone's heartbeat drop, breaths low and quick. Jongin stays in the back, keeping his movements to a minimum, he is not the one being evaluated through that one. But still, I can see why Sehun and Yixing asked him to dance with them. They work so well together. The stage would have been incomplete without Jongin there to support them. And then everything stops. The three dancers stand proud on the stage, smirks decorating their handsome faces and when the upbeat music starts, a different door opens. Cheers from the teachers and students sound, loud, in the auditorium, cheering the three dancing machines on stage, as they blow everyone's minds away. I really question the decision of the teachers to put that performance so early, who would want to go after them? Until now, it was only dancing that counted. But then the music changes again, and Yixing's sweet voice weirdly matches the powerfull dance on display as Sehun and Jongin continue to dance around him. Jongin sings a few lines, voice deep and body still moving around until Sehun pushes him to the side, rapping his way into people's heart. I do not know how they do it. But their performances are always perfect. The song comes to an end, the three bodies close to each other, a hand on a chest, another around a waist. The stage is just a perfect balance of tention and elegance. People clap, whistle, shout, stand up and Baekhyun calls out to our three friends louder than anyone else, making them snicker in our direction as Yixing is given the mic. They bow again, Sehun and Jongin smiling tiredly at his side, listening to the chinese dancer thanking everyone.

"Thank you so much for your attention. We really hope you all enjoyed the stage. We've been working very a lot." A few laughs sound at the cute mistake. Yixing looks at his friends, silently asking what is wrong, but Jongin and Sehun tell him to not pay any mind to it. "We really want to thank Jongin here who helped us choregraph everything and who accepted to perform with us when a lot of other students asked him for his help as well. He helped a lot of us and worked on almost all the dance performances you will see today. Sehun and I are really happy that we were able to make you wash" another fit of giggles "our dance and hope you will enjoy the rest of the show. Thank you !" The three of them make their way off the stage hastily, smiles big and bodies sweaty, under the shouts of various compliments and obscene comments of the crowd. Their smiles have never been this big before.

 

 

We stay for beginning of the teacher's next speech, knowing that he is going to praise our three friends.

"Wow. I think that everyone now knows what I was talking about. These three are the pride of our dance teachers here. Jongin will be back later for his own evaluation and for one other performance. But I think that we can already give another round of applause for the three of them."

The audience shows their excitement once more and we make our way back to the waiting room where Baekhyun pounces on Sehun's back. Yixing is holding himself on the wall, Jongin sitting in front of him, a huge smile on his face. His face lights up when he sees me and he jumps back on his feet.

"Guys, you were amazing, as always. I swear Chanyeol drooled during your show." Baekhyun teases me. Sehun turns his body to me, making Baekhyun turn at the same time, as he leans down to kiss me. I accept the kiss, making Sehun fakingly puke under my boyfriend. Baekhyun is quickly put down as the duo are spotted by their own boyfriends. "You three are such teases though. Why did you have to make your stage all sexual and everything." He whines.

"It's not sexual, you idiot, it's sensual. Nobody told you to watch." Sehun shruggs and leaves us to embrace Luhan.

"It was incredible. But I never doubted you." I say gently.

The comment was meant for the three of them, even if Sehun is already eating faces with Luhan, but my eyes are fixed on my best friend who smiles at me, silently thanking me. I smile back at him.

 

 

Jongin leaves to have a shower, he has plenty of time before Baekhyun and Jongdae's performance and badly needs to relax before his own. He promises Baekhyun to be there on time for him to do his hair and make up and runs to the clostest bathroom.

When Jongin comes back, there is a gloomy look on his face. His hands are fisted at his sides. But he changes again when Baekhyun calls for him at the back of the room. Maybe he is just focused on his own performance.

The performances scroll through the afternoon and Baekhyun and Jongdae are getting ready to walk on stage. Jongin and his dancers are warming up behind them as Jongin reminds them of a few things. I like it when he looks all professional like that. He gives such a mature vibe contradictory to his cute and innocent behavior of his daily life.

"Good luck, Love. I'll see you after you blow them away." I bend down to peck Baekhyun's lips. He smiles and presses a little harder, making the kiss linger longer than intended. "Good luck, Dae !" I tell his best friend who releases his own boyfriend. I look at Jongin and give him a small smile. His own cute own widdens and Minseok grabs my sleeve, pulling me out of the room.

"Come on giant ! We need a good spot !" That we do.

 

 

We make a run for the auditorium and I pull the smaller singer to the spot we were previsouly occupying with Baekhyun. The two girls are just leaving the stage when we settle down, leaving their place to another teacher. She is one of the dance teachers here, she works a lot with Jongin, Sehun and Yixing.

"Thank you girls ! I hope you are not too hot in here because the five last performances are going to be a real rollercoaster." Minseok grabs my sleeve and jumps up and down in excitement. This one is too cute when it comes to his boyfriend. "The next two students are vocalists. And the most amazing singers we have come to teach in the last two decades. These two found themselves being friends and it's perfect. I hope you will all enjoy the harmony they managed to create together since the day they met, just as much as we were stunned to look at them creating their own world that day." I smile proudly, glancing at Minseok who has an enormous smile as well. We both cheer loudly as the teacher shows her way out.

 

Once again silence takes over the auditorium. The stage lights up at the same time as the music starts, revealing Jongdae and Baekhyun standing next to each other. Their heads are down, leaving Jongin and the dancers to start the slow and elegant dance around them. Baekhyun starts singing and my whole world is shaking from the beautiful voice of my boyfriend. His hand is hanging the mic delicately in front of his mouth, letting his breath voice sound for the world to hear. Jongdae soon joins in, his high pitched tone covering the empty space of Baekhyuns own deeper one as soon as he stops singing. There's no way to put it. Baekhyun and Jongdae were meant to be. As singers. Those two fit perfectly together. Their voices, their harmony, their world and the way they handle their music. Everything is perfect when these two get together. I will ruin anyone who tries to tell me otherwise. Minseok's fingers are grabbing at my sleeve harder now. I grab his hand, making him tangle his fingers in mine, so that he can leave my sleeve alone. I don't know how they do it. But the moment they turn to look in each other's eyes, all my emotions explode and make me weak in the knees. Their voices blow up with one word and I don't even notice the tears running down my cheeks. Minseok's hold on me tightens, keeping me grounded. Their bodies move in sync with Jongin and the dancers around them, and the music comes to a end with both their voices ringing around the auditorium in an impossibly high note. 

 

And everything stops. Nobody moves. Until Minseok does.

"JONGDAE !" And it's the start of another round of applause and screams and whistles. It dies down when Jongin and the dancers are standing next to the two singers who are smiling so hard that I am sure their face muscles hurt.

"Thank you, so much !" Jongdae voices out with a wave.

"Thank you for coming today ! We hope you enjoyed the song and the performance as much as we loved putting it together !" Baekhyun says in a cheerful voice. He turns to Jongin who is quick to blush at the attention. "Jongin, my dear friend, thank you for the choregraphy and for helping us so much, as always." He turns back to the public and points at Jongin as he continues. "This one here is always running everywhere to make everyone happy and satisfied with their own show. I don't think anyone said it yet, but this one guy basically organised the show. So, as much as I'm an attention seeker, I want you all to clap for him again, and wait patiently for his own performance ! Thank you everyone" They all bow as the crowd erupts in screams and claps again.

 

 

Minseok and I make our way back to the waiting room. Minseok is next to go and he wants to congratulate his boyfriend before going on stage with his own bestfriend. I watch him run to Jongdae, making them both fall over in a fit of giggles as Minseok kisses his face everywhere. I'm being hugged by my own small boyfriend and don't think twice about making him twirl around in my arms. Congratulating him for his amazing performance, as always. He quickly releases me, running down the hall, shouting that he need to ready Jongin. I laugh loudly at my hyper boyfriend, making my way to the waiting room as well. Jongin changes quickly to his own stage outfit. A red shirt, black skinny jeans, bare foot, always bare foot. He just needs to be comfortable enough, he likes to be in full harmony with the stage. He is most comfortable like that and no one ever questions it. Baekhyun starts working on his makeup right away as Tao makes his hair dishelved. Baekhyun works his way on a faded black eye shadow, making his eyes look fierce and darker than for Yixing and Sehun's performance. I let my gaze fall on the screen and watch Luhan and Minseok dance, rap, and sing amazingly. How did I get in such a talented promotion? I don't know, but I made wondeful friends and couldn't hope for anything more. Except, maybe, for a place in a company.

 

 

When Jongin stands up, there's no way to describe what he looks like. He is gorgeous and incredibly charismatic. He already looked incredible for Yixing and Sehun's performance but this is something else again. He was not being evaluated earlier. He is now. This is HIS time to shine. And HIS time ONLY. He smiles and thanks Baekhyun and Tao as he looks at himself in the mirror.

"So?" He turns to me.

"You always look good, but damn. Go get 'em Tiger." He laughs lowly, and hugs me. I gladly return the hug, and let him leave as Baekhyun joins me once more.

Tao, Yifan and Junmyeon are next. Jongin is waiting nervously just beside the door to the auditorium, watching our three friends rill up the audience. The couple's strong rap and Junmyeon's sweet, angel like, singing makes people clap and scream during the entire performance and Jongin lets out a smile next to me. As they finish their stage, the rest of the the students still in the waiting room make their way out, wishing Jongin good luck. My bestfriend answers in small "Thank you"s and sweet smiles. I hug him one last time.

"You'll do great. As always. You blow their minds and I'll see you after." I whisper to him. He nods slowly and hugs me one more time before I am taken away by a hyper Baekhyun.

 

 

When we enter the auditorium again, it is full. Teachers, students from all promotions are here, waiting patiently for the star of the show to finally enter the stage. I'm as nervous as ever. Jongin's stage. I haven't seen it. He trained alone for all those months. He choregraphed everything alone. Only Sehun and Yixing know about "A small part" of it because he wouldn't let them know anything else. This is his time to shine. I look at the table where the companies' representatives are showing each other's something on their papers. I smile. Blow their minds away, Jongin. I turn my head to my smaller boyfriend when he squeezes my hand.

"Ready?" He asks with a huge smile. I don't know if he's asking about my own upcoming performance or about Jongin's. Either way, I nod my head at him, and secure my arm around his waist. We watch the teacher standing in the middle of the stage, waiting for the audience to calm down from their hype from Yifan, Zitao and Junmyeon's performance.

 

"Now, people. This show is coming to an end. We are only left with two performances. You have heard of these two students a lot during the showcase. The first one is an incredible dancer, and is the one student we instantly knew was going to make a career out of his art. The second one took on rap and composing and is probably the one who is going to write your kids' next favourite song. But first, I want you to watch Kim Jongin's performance. I'm going to be honest. Jongin asked me to leave him do his own thing for this showcase. This is coming as a surprise to all of the teachers, and his friends. He trained alone for months and I have faith that he has prepared something incredible. I hope you are as excited as I am to watch his performance because he is an incredible dancer and deserves everyone's support." She makes her way out of the stage as all of us, students, clap and scream Jongin's name.

It is finally time. It's Jongin's time. The lights turn off. And as soon as the audience's noise dies out, Jongin's breathy voice sounds around the auditorium, the lights low and almost too dark. Until a spotlight focuses on Jongin.

 

 

"I yearn for you

like a thorn, I cut down the harsh memories

I know,I feel

that I am dying slowly

 

In the darkness you are a shining moonlight

you disappear, I run after you Run

a cold heart, a Thunder like you

and the remaining traces L.O.V.E

I am already an addiction to you

 

You are already an addiction to me"

 

 

Entranced. This is the only word I can put out to describe how I feel about Jongin's beginning. Madness, angst, fear, craziness, he manages to make us feel everything throughout his dance. I'm pretty sure he uses modern for this part. But again : What do I know ? But then the music changes. And Jongin becomes a dancing god. I recognise the music as one of my compositions. I smile, I gave that one to Jongin when he got hyped when listening to it, he was so happy when I gifted it to him. I agreed to let him use it as he wanted. So this is what he wanted to use it for. Emergency. That's what we named it together. Enticing. He made it look so enticing. How he made up these moves, kind of inspired by Michael Jackson's moves but still made them look like he owns them, I don't know but everybody loves it.

"Shit." I hear Baekhyun say next to me. I turn my head to him. His cheeks are pink and he looks...

"Is Jongin's dance turning you on?" I ask him with a smirk. He glares at me, ashamed. I only laugh and tighten my hold on him.

"You're in no place to talk, Giant." And, indeed. I am completely aroused by my bestfriend's performance. But let's be honest. Who isn't?

The music suddenly stops and another song starts. To everybody's suprise Sehun and Yixing enter. Yixing is left in a corner, head down, as Sehun and Jongin start moving to the music, facing the public. Oh god. Is he trying to make people actually orgasm just with his dance? And as soon as everybody thinks it's finished, Yixing takes Sehun's place. The two of them smirk through the few seconds of their performance, their hips moving sinfully, Yixing bending down, Jongin standing up, hands in the air. Until the music stops again, and the two friends leave the stage. Leaving Jongin alone again. And this is when I really realise Jongin is going full out for this showcase. Just when he starts moving again, my heart stops beating for a second.

"Is he.. Improvising?" Baekhyun asks, bewildered.

"Fuck, he is." I tell him.

And this is probably one of the best decision Jongin has made in years. Because he is the god of improvisation. He instantly matches the music's feel and makes it his own through his dance. How ? Like for Baekhyun and Jongdae, the audience is left speechless as the song comes to an end. Nobody moves. Jongin is breathing heavily on stage. He looks around the audience, smirking, and finally stands back on his feet, becoming his pure, innocent and cute self again as he bows and the auditorium finally erupts in a fit of screams and whistles. People stand, and it lasts so long. We all shout louder and Jongin looks in our direction, smiling and bowing some more. He cheeks are a pretty dusty pink and it's not from his performance. He looks sweaty and out of breath but this is embarassed blush. He grabs the mic in his two hands innocently and comes up to the front of the stage. The public finaly calms down, leaving a few fangirls and fanboys screaming some "Jongin I love you" and a few whistles.

 

"Hum..." He starts, looking around the room nervously. His eyes settle on our corner and his cute smile widdens. "Chanyeol, can you come on stage ?" He asks. Heads turn to me, and my own smile falls. What? I don't have the time to react as Baekhyun pushes me forward. I quickly make my way to the stage and hop on next to my best friend. "Uh, I want to thank Chanyeol, you, my bestfriend. He is my biggest support in life and pushes me to come out of my comfort zone and do better and he looks after me as well. If it weren't for that guy you would have seen me in all the performences today." The audience sniggers." Please look forward to his performance, because it is amazing. He composed the second song I used today, called "Emergency"" Another fit of screams. "He gifted it to me and I really wanted to use it for today. I hope I was able to show you a lot of my skills in dancing today, and that you had fun. Now, please watch carefully as Chanyeol closes the show with his amazing skills." He bows once more and runs off stage, leaving me alone, not knowing what to do with myself. The teacher comes on stage again.

 

"You can just go hide yoursef behind the curtains and wait there, Chanyeol." She says, and I run there, meeting Baekhyun who kisses me. He whispers a small "See you in a bit" and runs out the door leading to the waiting room.

 

"Jongin. I did tell you that he was going to be amazing, and I've been working with him for two years now, and this was incredible, as we all predicted. We, being his teachers. I have a lot to tell you about Jongin's performance, but I really want to see the next and last one. Chanyeol is one of the most promising composer and we can't wait for you to hear what he has prepared. He's a really good rapper as well and a wonderful singer. Please, enjoy this last performance. Thank you, everyone for coming today and enjoying the performances of our students. Thank you to the angencies who came to check our second years. Remember, third and fourth years showcase is next month, and we really hope to see you there as well !" She bows for a few seconds, silently thanking the audience once more and finaly shows herself out of the stage.

This is it. My turn to show the world the product of my hard work. I don't feel that nervous. I know what I can do, and rather than being nervous, I'm excited for my show. I walk bag on stage as the music starts.

 

 

"Leaning against the darkness, your breath killing me

After merging together as one, lower your head and listen again

Soaking in the moment together,

I want to leave everything as it is right now

I'll shine without exception"

 

This is the first cue. Minseok and Sehun come up on stage, soon followed my Luhan. The three of them start dancing to the dance they prepared. The audience is hyped, clapping and screaming.

 

"Not two moons, tonight the full moon is rising

Everyone is looking at the sky, dancing under the moonlight

Now hold your hands over your head and shake them

Everyone shout and scream like a crazy person

The full moon is rising tonight"

 

Second cue. Baekhyun comes on stage, followed my Jongdae and Junmyeon. They join in the dance as I continue to rap in front of them.

 

"The full moon is rising, the full moon is rising

Today two moons are one, the full moon is rising

Full moon full moon full moon full moon full moon"

 

Third cue. Zitao, Yifan and Yixing run in with the rest. There's a dance break, and I join them for the dance, the rest of our promotion coming up on stage with us. I can't stop myself from smiling widely at the excitement of the crowd. Ok. Time to shine.

 

"The full moon is rising, the full, full moon is rising"

 

Everything stops. Everybody stands still. The crowd is shouting. Just as Jongin makes his way on stage, standing just beside me. I can sense his charismatic aura as he stays beside me. He taps me on the shoulder, and the music starts again. I drop out of the dance, leaving the rest of the students dancing behind me, lead by Jongin who stay beside me and I start rapping again.

 

"Everyone is swallowing the rising moon

The full moon is rising, the full, full moon is rising

Everyone is swallowing the rising moon

The full moon is rising, the full, full moon is rising

Everyone is swallowing the rising moon

The full moon is rising, the full, full moon is rising

Everyone is swallowing the rising moon

 

Don't divide them, we're gonna be together as one

The unfamiliar appearance is forgotten now

Continue to improve our perfect image,now we're handsome

 

If you're happy show it with your hands and body, if you don't know, listen

Tonight is my first and last night

The big monster finally appeared and is ready

Look at the rising moon tinged with snow, Uh"

 

 

Lights. Screams. Claps. And the lights turn on again. A hand grabs mine, a stronger one grabs the other one, and we're all bowing. It lasts a long time. People are shouting and whisteling and I hope that everyone on stage feels as proud as I do. The teachers join us after they are being called. The staff in the shadows is thanked warmly and we finally get back in the waiting room. I crumble under a pile of ten others bodies. We're all laughing and screaming, I can even hear some crying. It's clearly a wonder to everyone that the showcase went perfectly well. When the moment passes and we all get up, Baekhyun hugs me from the side. I pull him closer and kiss his hair. Jongin is standing in front of us, talking animatedly with Sehun and Yixing. I turn back to Baekhyun.

 

"You want to go out with the rest of the guys? I think we could use some diner? Or drinks?" He asks me.

We smile at each other, I almost answer him. But I don't have the time to do so. Jongin drops on the floor, screaming. There's a second when nobody know what to do, because what the hell is happening? But the second passes and we instantly drop next to him. People are shouting around us. My eyes grow wide, and everybody turns silent as tiny black lines appear on his arm and neck, reaching his jaw and hand. It looks like all the smaller blood vessels are turning black, drawing very unique paterns on his skin. Nobody knows what to do. Nobody knows what to look at or what to feel. The paterns on his skin look beautiful, but they are frightening. Jongin whimpers in pain for what seems like an eternity. Nobody touches him. We all just look at the lines, not understanding what they are or where they come from. Until Jongin finally calms down. As the paterns disappear, there is only one reaction I find myself able to have. I rip his sleeve, revealing his entire arm. And there, I find the most strange thing I ever came across in my whole life. It looks like a bite? But not quite. It looks like a tattoo, a scar, it's purple. Not the dark bruised purple, but the bright flashy kind of purple, almost pink. It is beautiful, looking like the eye of a storm. I watch the black vessels retract to the mark on his arm and he regains consiousness as soon as the last black line has disappeared. As Jongin becomes aware of his surroundings, his breath caughts in his throat. He sits up quickly and turns his head to watch me, tears willing up in his eyes. There is nothing to understand. But there is pain in Jongin's eyes. Not physical pain. Mental pain. He looks highly confused. He opens his mouth, almost says something but he doesn't. What just happened? I want to ask him. I want to hug him. I want to hid him from the rest of the world. I want to make him understand that he can always count on me. I knew I was right from the beginning. Something is definitely wrong. I want him to tell me about his pain. I want him to explain. But I don't get the chance to.

 

"Jongin, your arm..." Baekhyun whispers.

 

Jongin looks down at the purple mark, breath cut short as he stands up fast, hiding the mark as well as he can.

 

"I've got to go." He says.

 

He grabs his jacket and his shoes on the way and I barely have time to get up or even say something.

 

Jongin is gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : EXPLICIT DEPICTION OF INFECTED INJURY AND NEEDLE AND, there's an injury, it's not fun, but don't worry to much. 

There was nothing I could do to stop Jongin from falling deeper in his black hole. I keep watching him from afar, not being able to do anything to help him. Seeing him pulling away from me everytime I want to talk about what happened. Everytime I just want to talk. He just does not want to say what has been happening to him. He does not want to talk about the mark on his arm or how he still faints because of it sometimes. He does not want to even just tell me what is wrong. He dismisses anyone who comes asking questions. He looks tired. He looks angry. All the time. I have never seen him lash at someone the way he does everyday now. It feels strange. It feels foreign. Jongin is such a nice person. Always smiling. Always happy to just be here. And this Jongin here does not feel like the Jongin that I know and love anymore. This Jongin here just feels angry and changed. Different. But not in the good way.

"Chanyeol, can you stay after class ?" I look up, seing our history teacher looking at me with worry in his eyes. I  do not need him to tell me what he wants to talk about. All the teachers are worried about Jongin as well. I have seen them looking at my usually smiling best friend. I have seen the look of sadness when they give him back his failed tests. I hate it. I hate it so much that I can do nothing to help him. But I need to try harder. I need to push it until he finally tells me. Because I know him. I know my Jongin. And he always comes back to me at some point. The class is painfully slower. My brain does not process any kind of information. It is set on Jongin, and Jongin only.

 

"Sit Chanyeol. This may take a while."

I say nothing. Sit down in front of Mister Lee Taemin, our History teacher. His voice sounds lower and shaky compared to during class. He does not look at me but takes a stack of papers out of his briefcase. I start frowning as he puts it in front of me. I look up at him, not understanding what it is, what I should do with it, because I thought he would want to talk about Jongin. As he nods towards the pile, my frown deepens. As I take it to bring it closer to my face, I recognise the writting. And the name in the left upper corner. Jongin. I start to go through the papers. There is Jongin's name on each and every one of them. Failed tests. All of them. There are so many. How did it get to this ? I almost want to cry. This is not something that should be happening. Jongin is an incredible person. He is a top A student. He wants to be perfect. And he wants recognition. Be it for his dancing skills, or his seriousness at school. But I can see no "A"s on those papers. Not one. This is bad. Jongin does not even want to talk to me anymore. He looks tired all the time. He looks in pain. And this mysterious mark, what was it ? It has been two months since it happened. And even though I did not see anything like it anymore, it is still a vivid, painful memory in my mind. I have never felt so scared in my life. I lower my head, dejected. I feel useless.

"Chanyeol." I look at my teacher. His hands are crossed on the desk, his body slightly on the side. Sign that his legs are crossed under the desk. "What is happening to Jongin ? Is he stressed ? I thought the showcase was a success. Especially for him. He has been acting weird since then. I know everyone must be stressed about the agency taking so much time to contact them, but Jongin is the one who should not worry about it. The agencies are probably fighting to get him to sign with them. And they almost never contact any second years. So he should not worry. But it feels like this is more than just stress. When I look at him.. He.. He looks in pain."

I do not know what to say. I can not even look at my teacher in the eyes. Because I do not even know what to tell him. There is no answer to his question. Because Jongin does not talk to me anymore. Or to anyone for that matter. He does not want to look at me. He does not confide in me. And I feel terrible. Because I want answers just as much as our teacher.

"I am sorry, sir. I don't know. He's been distant since the showcase. Even I don't know how to approach him anymore." I hear my voice crack at the end of my sentence.

I do not want to risk crying in front of our teacher. Jongin is the one to be worried about. Not me. But it is hard. Because these failed tests are another kick in the guts. They stare at me and tell me how much of a poor excuse of a best friend I make. Unable to help my childhood friend. My bestfriend. I swallow thickly.

"Chanyeol." I look up at him. My eyes are wet with tears. "You are a good friend Chanyeol. What is happening to Jongin has nothing to do with you. But we are all worried. And you are most likely the only one able to discover what is happening to him. There is something very dark going on in his life, and he's lonely."

He looks at me, determination written all over his face. He is waiting for something. And he wants something from me. He wants me to find out what is wrong with Jongin. I have been tip toeing around him for too long. It is time that it stops. And it is time that I finally make him talk. I need to corner him. I need to shake out the truth out of him. I need to be mean if I have to. I can not be playing around anymore. Jongin's future is at stake here. I look up at our teacher. New found confidence written all over my face. And even before I start talking, he is smiling again.

"I am on it, sir. Don't worry." But it is time that I get myself together. My friend needs me. And I am going to help him.

As it seems, this quick talk is the only thing I needed. Jongin will have to talk. And he will talk to me. Teacher Lee is right. I am the only one able to get the truth out of him. Jongin is my best friend. I know him like the back of my hand. One little talk should be enough to understand more and where to hit so that he finally tells me what is the matter.

 

 

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Jongin.."

"I'm leaving."

Tears. Now there are actual tears running down my cheeks. How am I getting so emotional right now ? I do not need to be a cry baby. Jongin needs me. He needs his friend. And I need to be strong for him. He stands up, ready to leave. Ready to leave me behind again. Hopeless, useless. With no way of helping him when he needs me most.

"Sit down. Jongin."

He freezes. I can see his shoulders are tense. I can see how desperate he is to get out of here, to get away from me. But this time I will not let him. He looks.. Terrible. To say the least. He looks like he is constantly in pain. He looks like he has not slept in too long. He looks nothing like the Jongin who is my best friend. And it hurts to look at him while he looks just like that. It hurts to know that I let him do this to himself. It hurts to know how long I let him down. But this is not about me. This is about Jongin who is clearly suffering more than ever. Jongin who is suffering too much for someone so young. I want to take his pain away. He looks like he is ... No. Nothing like that. He is going to be fine. Because there is no reason why I could not help him. My tears just keep on flowing down my face. 

"What ?" He asks. The frown on his face deepens. The shadows on his face make him look intimidating and dark. But I can not let him overpower me. 

"Talk to me. And I am not letting you leave from here until you tell me what is happening to you." His gaze is cold and hard. Almost deadly. And it hurts to be looked at like this by him. He really does not want to talk. He is closing this conversation before it even starts. I am trying very hard to keep my cool. Jongin is closing himself to the world. I need to show him that he is not alone. 

I brush my tears away in an attempt to compose myself. Jongin has his arms crossed over his chest, putting up an invisible and psychological barrier between the both of us. If only I could break that down. I stand up, slowly, my eyes still on Jongin who is looking down at his lap. He does not flinch. He does not move away. He does not try to put distance between us when I sit down next to him. He just stays there, tense and cold. But he stays. 

"Jongin.." I whisper. It is so hard to not break in front of him again. 

"I told you Chanyeol. I don't want to talk about it." And that does it. 

He just can not keep on denying that something is wrong with him. That something is happening and that he needs help. My help. He can not continue to ignore his health and his friends. Even if I can not help him, I can always listen. And Jongin needs someone to listen to him. Because I know him. I know what he needs. And maybe it is presumptuous of me to think that I know what is best for my friend. But I have known him my whole life and there is nothing I do not know about him. This.. Whatever it is. Whatever is happening. Is breaking my heart. It is breaking Jongin. And I will not leave Jongin on his own, I not see him completely break. He will not break. Not under my watch. 

"I don't care that you don't want to talk about it ! I don't care that you don't want to talk to me ! But I care about you. I care about my best friend. I care about your health and your happiness. And you are not healthy. You are not happy. Fucking look at you Jongin ! You look like you haven't slept in months ! You look like you don't eat anymore ! You look like you're depressed. YOU LOOK LIKE YOU ARE DYING FOR FUCK'S SAKE !! SO I DON'T CARE THAT YOU DON'T WANT ME HERE ! I AM NOT LETTING YOU DIE UNDER MY WATCH !"

My throat hurts from screaming. My voice is shaking with emotions. My palms hurt from the nails digging into my skin. My ears are buzzing because of the rage. But my heart feels so heavy in my chest. Heavy with hurt, sadness, anger, confusion and longing. I want my friend back. If my heart in my chest does not give it away. If the emotions passing on my face do not either. Then my tears must tell something. Because Jongin's arms fall on his sides again. Because his face falls. And his breath hitches. His eyes are suddently wet with all the tears I have not seen him shed until then. And soon his fingers are gripping his hair. Pulling. Hard. So hard his knuckles turn white. And he is crying. So much. So loudly. He screams. Hurt. He shouts. Pained. And for a few seconds I can do nothing but look at him crumble next to me. I can do nothing but watch his walls break around him. Until I wrap my arms around him. Until I can finally press his face in my chest. Until he clings to my shirt with so much force that I am sure he tears through it. But I do not care. I let him. Because Jongin, my Jongin, is finally back. 

His wailing is heartbreaking. His tears flow out of his eyes at a speed I have never witnessed before. His body is so tense against mine. He is shaking so much. He looks so frail. So fragile. So small. And weak. This Jongin.. I do not want to see him again. He takes so much time to calm down. So much time until his loud sobs are finally turning to quiet tears again. Mine dried out a long time ago. I am still waiting for an explanation. And I will not leave until I get it. 

He is still shaking like a leaf when he finally pushes me away. His nose is runny and his eyes are puffy and red. I pull out some tissue and he takes them with a small smile, thanking me silently. We stay here in the empty classroom, silent for a few minutes. Tears are still falling quietly from his eyes. But the dark shadow on his face is gone. I still keep my arm around his shoulders, offering comfort and familiarity. He does not push me away. He stays pressed against me. 

I can almost hear the gears in his brain, trying to gather his thoughts. His mouth opens and closes a few times, leaving me breathless everytime. It looks so hard for him to talk. I can not help but frown at this. I can see that he wants to tell me. But he does not. Instead he stands up, and takes my hand. And takes away. I barely have time to grab my bag and stumble after him. He walks fast. Leaving me confused and speechless. 

"Jo-"

"It's easier if I show you." 

 

As Jongin drives us to our destination, I sit silently next to him. I sit still. Sometimes, I look his way, trying to understand what he is feeling. But there is nothing. He looks a little pale. And like he should eat more. His eyes are still puffy and red. But his face is blank. Like he does not feel anymore. Like he is working on automatic mode again. And it hurts to see him like that. Because Jongin feels. Jongin has so many beautiful emotions. So, yes. It hurts to see him looking so void of any feelings at the moment. His eyes are focused on the road. He knows where we are going. Clearly he has been.. wherever we are going, a number of times. And it makes me all the more nervous, for some reason.

I let my mind drift off to my confusion again, watching the scenery pass by. We are not going to Jongin's place. That much was obvious. I found myself frowning again as I started recognizing the road. It looked like the way we usually take to go to the beach. My frown only deepens. What the hell are we doing here ? The confusion is getting worse right now. I try not to overthink it, but it is hard, I have to admit. Because there is absolutely nothing on this beach.

I pull out my phone as Jongin parks. I need to send a text to Baekhyun to tell him not to wait for me. 

Just as I push "send", Jongin gets out of the car. He waits for me to come out as well before locking the engine and turns to look at me. The frown is back on his face. But it looks different. It is focused. And serious. I blink a few times. I am still so confused right now. He looks angry.

"Get your bag, Yeol." 

"My b-"

He turns around. Not spearing a glance toward me again. And waits. 

"Just get it." 

I hear the car unlocking itself behind me. It is not without a little annoyance that I turn around to grab my bag as instructed. When did Jongin get so bossy ? Throwing the item over my shoulder I make my way over to Jongin again. He just starts walking, locking the car again without looking back. He looks confident. But tense. I follow him, a little behind. We pass a few people on the shore but the beach is mostly deserted at this hour, during a school night. The wind is not too strong, just enough to mess up my hair and Jongin's. It obtructs my vision a bit, so I look down at my feet while walking, trying to focus on just following Jongin, not letting him leaving me behind. And try to not get any sand in my eyes. The more we walk, the faster he becomes. He is restless and I do not need to ask him or to even look at him to know that. I can hear his breathing becoming louder. I can not help but worry. Where is he taking me to while being so restless and desperate ? 

And it seems that it is only after eternity that Jongin finally slows down again. And when he does, I look at him. And then I look at what is in front of him. The cave. That cave we sat in front of a few months ago when he confessed that that guy had basically assaulted him. I feel myself being filled with anger again. Why are we here ? I almost groan because this is all so confusing. And Jongin, despite saying otherwise, is not helping at all. But Jongin turns around. His gaze is hard and cold. His eyesbrows are furrowed. He walks, confident, until he stands right in front of me. And right now, our height difference does not matter. I feel so much smaller than Jongin. I almost have to swallow. Because it is making me sick. Because I am so nervous. 

"You don't get to talk until I tell you to. You don't get to scream. To run away. Nothing. Until I say it is fine. Do you hear me ? You will keep what you are about to see a secret. And you will not tell anyone about this. Are we clear ?"

Powerful. It is almost crushing, the power that is emanating from Jongin right now. But I nod. Understanding. But scared, now. Because there is no explanation as to why Jongin acts like that. Not right now are least. He releases a breath and his features soften, his shoulders slump, and he relaxes a little. Making me react the same way. A little.

"I'm sorry, but.. It's necessary. I don't know how you are going to react. But I trust you. This.. Is important to me. And I think you could help. I should have brought you here sooner." His tone is soft, kind, and pained. I can only nod, still a little shocked about his previous outburst. 

He turns around again and starts walking towards the cave. I stand still for a few seconds. Not knowing what to do with myself. But as soon as Jongin jumps on the hard rock of the cave, I run after him, not wanting to lose him. He walks to the little depressed area near the back of the cave. And then he stops. There is nothing there. Just a rock solid wall. I stare at him in confusion. Again. He smiles, nervous. He grabs my hand pulling me behind him as he walks toward the wall. My eyes open wide in panic. What is he doing ? Has he lost his mind ? I try to pull him back, not understanding one bit why Jongin would go to that wall. Because it is just that. A wall. But Jongin only pulls me closer. He faces the wall. Pulls me next to him. Our faces are only inches from the rocks. I can feel the coldness of the mineral on my face. It smells salty, humid. The only sounds I can hear are the waves crashing on the other side of the wall.

"Don't panic, Chanyeol. Close your eyes. Don't think too much. You can trust me."

I turn my head to see him smile at the wall. His gaze is almost.. Loving ? This time I swallow. The lump in my throat only thickened. Something is definitely wrong with my bestfriend. It dawns on me, hard, violent, and cold. Jongin really is not feeling well. But then he looks at me. And he looks as sane as ever. He looks sure of himself. Confident. And maybe. Just maybe there is more to this wall than what I can see with my human eyes. Maybe there is some secret path that opens with a push of the hand or something. And right now. Right then, I decide to trust Jongin. Because of this.. Something in his eyes. It is soft and gentle. Something I can not place just yet. I nod once. Taking a deep breath. And then I face back front. His grip on my hand tightens.

"Remember. Don't scream. Don't talk. Until I say it's fine." He repeates. His tone is not as hard as the first time. But it is firm and serious. I trust him. I nod again, aware that he is not watching me anymore. And I close my eyes.

Jongin pulls on my hand. And we are walking. The wall is just in front of me and I brace myself, waiting for the impact of the rock against my forhead. But when there is nothing, I risk a look, opening an uncertain eye.

And the earth could stop spinning. The waters could drown the city. The Moon could explode. At that moment, nothing has prepared me to what I have to face. It is another cave. But it is larger. The water of the large creek inside if transparent. Pure and the bottom a beautiful turquoise. The walls are of a strange ochre. Almost blinding. Almost too much. It almost looks alive. There are slightly dark spots here and there a pretty burnt orange. An intense crimson. It is.. Unreal. Unlike aything I have every seen before. The sounds of the water are different from the ones I am used to. They are almost deafening because I just can not explain them. Because I have never heard anything like it before. Above us, hanging form the ceiling of the cave are beautiful stalactites. Sharp. Deadly. And of a midnight blue. Sprakling with green emerald spots. This place. What is it ? There is a strange feeling about this cave. A strangeness that I just can not place. It is not unpleasant. Just unfamiliar. It is beautiful. But looks dangerous. Or maybe it feels like it because it is an unknown territory. Because I have never seen or heard anything like it. I try to swallow the feeling but it is hard to do so. I try to concentrate on Jongin's presence beside me again. To ground me. Because I feel light headed. I feel like I am going to faint. There is this weird feeling at the pit of my stomach, something that tells me that I am not supposed to be here. Like I should leave. Now. But I want to stay. I want to look. I want to watch. Because despite everything, it looks so beautiful. 

Only when I feel like my mind is slipping back into my grasp do I manage to look around again. I turn my gaze back to the water. It is such a beautiful color. So enticing. I feel a little bit better. And right now I just want to get closer to the water, to watch and learn. There are things moving in there. I can see them. I can hear the water splashing. I try to look closely to what I am seeing. And my breath hitches. That sickning feeling returns. What is it ? What are those ? These are not normal fishes. Are they even fishes ? Their colors are vivid, but I guess that is fairly normal. What is not normal though is the four tails on the smaller ones. Or the two mouths on the seemingly jelly fishes. Or the hands on miniature sharks. And suddenly I do not care about the beauty of the place anymore. I do not want to stay any longer. I just want to leave. I want to turn around and run to Baekhyun. Because these things are not normal. These should not exist. They look made up by a child. And maybe that is what they are. A child's dream. Maybe I fell asleep somewhere. And I am having a nightmare. Or maybe Jongin took me in his madness. And I am drowning with him, somewhere.

But Jongin's hand is still in mine. And he squeezes. Hard. Keeping me grounded. I can not turn away from the handed shark though. I can not unsee the three eyes on that other jellyfish. I can not look away because who is to tell that they will not just jump on me as soon as I do not look at them anymore. Panic starts to rise in me once more. Jongin turns me around as soon as my breath picks up. He is talking to me. But I can only see his lips moving around. I can not hear him. I do not understand what he is telling me. But he is there. He is here. And he is very real. He is standing in front of me and he is shaking me. My face is squished between both his palms. And it takes a loud splash to finally take me out of my trance. Jongin's eyes flicker to the side of my face. There is something moving behind me. But Jongin does not look panicked. He is smiling. Whatever is behind me should not frighten me. Because this smile Jongin is giving me is so soft and sane and so loving. And I trust Jongin. I should turn around. I should look. I should stand my grounds and trust Jongin like I always do.

Jongin's gaze find mine again. And I badly want to turn around. I want to see. What is it that makes Jongin smile ? What makes him look so soft ? What makes him look to gentle ? I need to see for myself. But as I try to pull away from his grip, he refocuses my eyes on him.

"Remember what I told you ? Don't scream. Don't talk."

He nods. For the both of us. He lets me inhale once. The.. thing is still moving behind me. I can hear the water shifting, splashing around. But Jongin seems so relaxed about it. It can not be that bad. No. I have to relax. I have to trust Jongin. I close my eyes and nod once. Jongin's fingers losen around my face, until he is tugging at my hand again. Until my hand is empty. I hear Jongin's feet walking slowly away from me. And this is when I choose to open my eyes.

And the cave. The weird fishes. The strange feeling in my guts. Everything just fades out. Because nothing compares to what is standing in front of me. Or swimming. The dark green scales on the long tail. Almost holographic. Greens and blues mixing, mingling. It is hypnotizing. It is beautiful. And the tail ending with those long white strings, moving in sync with the water. Above the tail is a very human torso though. A few scales are spars on the hips and his flat stomach is so soft looking. The skin is almost too white. The more my eyes move up. The more realization hits me. A merman. This is a merman. His arms are thin. So white. With just his forarms shinning with scales. Even darker that his tail. They are almost black, a few greens and a few blues dancing in the light. Jongin is sitting on the edge of the rocks, shoes and socks already forgotten on the side. The merman has both his arms crossed on Jongin's lap, head resting on them. Jongin's hand his running through dark green locks. The man is beautiful. Almost dreamy. Too dreamy. And for a minute I almost want to laugh because THIS can not be real. I feel light headed again. I feel like I should run. All because Jongin brought me somewhere and has still not explaines anything. Once more I have to ask myself if this is all real. If I am really here with Jongin. Maybe I am dreaming. This here, this merman, can not exist. So I can only be dreaming. Because there is a merman looking at JOngin longingly. His big doe eyes are fixed on Jongin, like nothing else in the world matters. And Jongin's hand cups his face so casually. How can this be real ? I am frozen on my spot. Unable to move. My eyes can not look away from the beautiful, unreal creature in front of me. I lose my footing. Just for half a second. My breath hitches. But I manage to stay still. To stay calm.

Until Jongin looks up to me. My gaze instincly find his. His smile is kind and reassuring. He nods once, asking me to come closer. And I should. Because Jongin own me an explanation. But I do not trust my legs. They feel like jelly. They feel like they are giving up on me right now. But Jongin makes a move of his hand; urging me to come closer. And the smile he gives me is so genuine that I can not resist. I decide to not look at the creature. Instead, I walk toward my bestfriend, ignoring the big doe eyes watching my every move. There is sweat forming on my forhead despite the cave being cool and nice. Jongin just sits there, a small smile dancing on his lips. His gaze is soft and gentle. He pats the space next to him. Silently asking me to sit down with him. And I do. Still keeping my gaze away from the creature. But then there is a greater splash of water and a few drops land on my clothes. My brain works on instincts and this is when I see it. There is a big, ugly, what looks like to be a bite mark on the creature's arm. It is swollen and an ugly kind of yellow. It kind of looks infected.

"Chanyeol." Jongin's tone is soft again, but it does not prevent me from jumping. His smile does not leave his face. It only gets bigger for a fraction of a second. Before he looks back to the creature resting on his lap. His fingers are still running through the dark green hair and maybe I want to do the same. Just to try it. I still can not wrap my mind around the fact that this is reality. My head is still a little bit foggy. So I decide to move. To just do something, to keep me awake. Because I really feel like I am going to colapse anytime. I take off my shoes and socks like Jongin. And let my feet dangle in the cool water. It helps. It is nice. And I feel better in a matter of seconds.

"This is Kyungsoo, Chanyeol."

I finally turn to look at the merman. Our gaze finally meet. His eyes are of a light minty green. He looks so beautiful. So soft. He truly is just like a dream. His smile is shy and soft. And it kind of makes my heart melt in my chest. But he is quick to turn back to look at Jongin again. Content with the gentle hand running through his hair. It looks so easy. They look so.. Happy. Like the outer world does not matter. Like there is only the both of them. Kyungsoo looks back at me.

"It is nice to meet you Chanyeol." His voice is deep. Melodious. And he sounds genuine. 

Kyungsoo's gaze does not leave mine. And something snaps inside of me. Something just makes me react. This is real. This is reality. Kyungsoo, the merman, is not a dream.

The violence of it all almost makes me cry. But I do not have time for this. Because as soon as my eyes wonder a bit, taking in Kyungsoo's beauty, my eyes fall on it. Just there, on Kyungsoo's shoulder. That mark. That same thing that had spread on Jongin's arm. That had made him scream. It is there. On his perfectly round shoulder. I want to ask. But I do not. There are more pressing matters. I drag my eyes back to his wound on his arm. It really does not look good. I can not stop myself when the words just flow out of my mouth.

"You're hurt." My voice is raspy. Dry. I feel thirsty.

Both Jongin and Kyungsoo are looking at me. The beautiful green eyes are almost bulging out of their sockets. I feel almost uncomfortable under his gaze. But I do not want to look away. His surprise shift into a softer expression. And he smiles at me.

"A shark bit me." He says. His voice is deep and soft. Almost like a caress.

"You mean, a shark tried to eat you." Jongin's voice is irritated. But there is a hint of concern beneath it as well.

I watch as Kyungsoo nuzzles Jongin's thigh with his noze. With that new position I can see the scales on the back of his neck as well. And a few sharp looking spines looking dangerous. Jongin's fingers linguers at the nape of his neck, massaging the scales there which Kyungsoo seems to appreciate greatly.

"Would you mind if Chanyeol looks at it ?" Jongin whispers. "He's better at it than me, and always carries that firt aid kit with him." He says as he smiles.

He is obviously not talking to me. But I still turn my face to him. His eyes are fixed on Kyungsoo's arm. And it really does look bad. So that is why he asked me to take my bag with us earlier.

"Of course." I can tell that Kyungsoo agrees just to make Jongin feel better. He has no hope that this will get better.

I set the bag beside me and try to relax as much as possible, all the while still watching Kyungsoo closely. He really is facinating. He looks just like a normal human being. He just has a few.. fishy parts. But he is really beautiful. There are a lot of questions I want to ask. But Kyungsoo's injury is the priority right now. There are no weird fishes or jellyfishes or shark near us. Probably because of Kungsoo's presence. I swallow and make a move for Kyungsoo to come closer. I watch with interest as his smile grows on his gorgeous face and he lets go of Jongin to come closer.  Kyungsoo moves slowly to meet me, Jongin's reassuring smile directed to him. The merman settles on my own lap just like he was doing with Jongin. His body is warm against mine. Maybe too warm. His arms are soaking my pants but it does not matter. I let my hand hover over his scaled arm.

"May I?" I ask. I do not know how socially acceptable it is to touch a merman, and where. The guy obviously can think and talk but he might not have the same standard as we do. My eyes flicker to the mark on his shoulder. It truly is beautiful. And intriging. But I have to keep my questions for myself a little while longer.

"Please." He whispers. And it almost break my heart at how pained he sounds.

I look at the injury. It really hideous. And looks painful. I touch around it and try to ignore the low growl in Kyungsoo's throat as he hurts. I can feel Jongin tense beside me.

"It's infected. How long have you been caring that thing like that ?" Kyungsoo shruggs, looking at Jongin.

"Since the showcase." My bestfriend answers, teeth gritting together.

I frown. But ignore any question bubbling in my throat at the moment. Jongin was absoutely right to ask me to bring my bag. I had things I would need in my first aid kit. But Kyungsoo is going to have to suffer just little while longer. All that disgusting pus is going to have to be squeezed out of the bites. It is going to be gross and it is going to hurt. I take out sterilized pads with a frown, because I am not going to have enough if I want bandage it. I will also need actual bandage. I turn back to look at Jongin who is eyeing the injury from the corner of his eye.

"Jongin there's a drug store near the beach, could you run there, I need a few things." He is a little hesistant first. He does not move and eyes Kyungsoo.

"I'll be fine, don't you trust your friend ?" The merman tells him softly. And it does the work. Jongin bends down to press a kiss on Kyungsoo's forhead lingering a little bit as his hand caresses the back of his hair. He then looks at me.

"I'll be back as quick as I can." I smile at him and wait for him to leave before turning back to the hybrid on my lap.

His smile is still shy and he is relaxed. This is when I finally notice that his breath is ragged and there is sweat pearling on the side of his temple. The infection probably has him running a fever. I raise my hand slowly to confirm my suspition. Is this why Jongin has been angry and distracted ? Because Kyungsoo was sick ?

"I am very happy to meet you, Chanyeol." I let my gaze fall into his again. He really is very beautiful.

"I can't say I feel the same way." I say in a low chuckle. "I have never heard about you before entering this cave."

He smiles a little after that. I ready a few things that I need. I am kind of glad that Jongin left because it really is going to hurt.

"I'm sorry. It's going to hurt." I tell him with a grimace. But he only smiles back.

"Ah, no. It doesn't have to." I look at him, a little confused. "I can supress pain from certain areas. It's a survival thing. To give me time to find shelter if I need to."

"Oh.." I look back at his arm. "Then we should identify the area you should numb." We determine that his entire for arm from his hand to his elbow should be put out by dabbling around the injury. Kyungsoo hisses a lot. But he puts up with the pain just fine.

I try to focus on his arm. It is gross and I wish I did not have to do that. I try not to gag a few times. The pus is coming out just... fine I guess. But there is a lot and I am definitely going to have enough gauze for the bandage. Inevitably, my eyes keep on going back to the mark on Kyungsoo's shoulder in order to try and escape the gross actions. 

"You're allowed to ask, you know." It is spoken softly. And gently. Like he does not want to scare me or something. 

I swallow. I do not want to come out as rude. And there is something telling me that this mark is so much more intimate than I could ever imagine. So I am a bit confused as to if I should ask about it or not. I open my mouth and close it a few times, not knowing how to ask, or IF I should ask at all. In the end I decide to question him. He looks so gentle and kind. There is no way he would just hurt me because I did not ask a question he does not like or whatever. He will just dismiss me and it is fine. He has every right to do so. I look one last time at the mark on his shoulder, and keep my gaze on his arm after that. Sensing his own green eyes set on my face. It makes me nervous, but I am probably just as facinating to him as he is to me. Ok.. So, there goes nothing. 

"That mark, on your shoulder. Jongin has the same on his arm." It is not a question. But I just feel like it would be like interrogating him if I was to actually ASK about it. I am just curious. I do not want to come out a threat to him. Because this is definitely not what I am. I just want to understand. 

"Ah. So you noticed." He sounds.. Sad ? 

"Of course I did. That shit went crazy over his entire arm after the showcase. Had him screaming and fainting and all." 

Kyungsoo falls silent after that. I hazardly take a look at him. His eyes are fixed on the water next to us. He does not move. He just smile sadly. Maybe he did not know ? But before I start to panic he speaks again.

"I didn't think it would hurt him that bad." He says, almost whispering. He stays quiet for a few seconds after that. And I decide on just letting him take his time, carring on with my task at hand.

"If it makes any sense to you. I love Jongin." He continues. I stop after that. I just look at him, looking at me. And I can believe it. It does make sense. It really does. And it makes me feel warm inside. Because Kyungsoo sounds so genuine. He sounds so.. loving. 

"It does." I simply reply. 

"We.. There is, or was, this tradition in my culture. When you find the one, when you know, that person is the one, that they should be marked to be yours for eternity. I told the story to Jongin one of the first times he came to see me. He is just so curious about everything. He kind of, just asked a lot about it after that. When we.. started this relation ship he dead on asked me to mark him. I didn't want to go through it. Because it means a lot. He is tied down to me now. He can't be disloyal to me. He can't stay away from me for too long. I just didn't want this for him. I told him that I loved him and that I would only love him no matter what, and that it should be enough. But he fought me about it. He wanted me to mark him. He wanted me, and only me. And it was so.. simple ? I guess. Everything was so easy and quick with Jongin. So I did it. But the bond is so strong. I didn't think it could be that strong. Especially because we are not.. Because he is not like me. I was a bit overwhelmed the first time I felt the mark burn my shoulder and just spread to my neck when Jongin fell from his bike. It was nothing major but the mark reacted so fast and strongly. I truly didn't know. It never acted that way with the others of my kind. I did not know it would react this way with him." He looks exhausted. There is something lingering in the air and I can feel that he does not want to speak of it, but I can still feel it, and it makes me want to cry. 

"That night. The night of the showcase. It was the shark attack, right ?" I ask. 

Kyungsoo just smiles. Sad. Pained. He regrets marking Jongin. And really, Jongin is an idiot. He may be in love with Kyungsoo. But this is not some kind of marriage. His life truly is on the line because of that mark. But I can not find it in myself to hold it against the merman. It is not his fault my stupid best friend is in fact STUPID. And stubborn. 

"Hey, it's ok. Don't worry too much about it. Jongin.. can be a pain in the ass when he sets his mind on something." I tell him. 

I am now taking care of the last bite mark and the injury looks already better. It is still red and swollen but it does not look "sick" anymore. Though I do not know if Kyungsoo's body should be that warm. There is sweat pearling on his forhead and that can not be a good sign. As I squeeze the remaining sickning liquid out of his arm, he trembles. I try to be as fast as possible. And when I am done, he releases a breath. I disinfect the wound the best I can, removing the blood that came out, the remaining liquid. It still needs to be stichted.

"How are you feeling right now ?" I ask him. 

"Ah- Not so good to be honest. And Jongin can feel it." He sighs and tries to move away. But I do not let him. 

"I still need to stitch these up and to bandage that. So don't move right now. Also I'm going to risk and give you some medicine for the infection and the fever. You seem to be half human, your body should be able to digest these." Kyungsoo does not reply, he just nods and stays put on my lap. 

"So, is this why Jongin was angry and distancing himself from us ?" I feel better about asking questions now. Kyungsoo does not seem like he has any boundries with me. Even if the questions I ask are personal he does not even seem hesitant or taken aback to respond. It just falls in naturally. 

"I'm so sorry about that. I tried to hide the pain from him. But.. This bond is just so strong I can't lie to him. He could feel my suffering. And was worried. And he just wouldn't listen t-" 

"Hey, it's ok." The hybrid is starting to panic and I have to keep him calm for when Jongin comes back. And Kyungsoo really has no reason to apologize. "It's not your fault. I was just confirming what I already thought was right." I let my hand fall onto his. Squeezing it reassuringly. He smiles gently, letting out a loud, shaky breath. 

"Say, where are we exactly ?" I ask looking around us. 

I have been so focused on Kyungsoo's injury that I have momentarally forgotten about us just walking through a wall. 

"On earth." He replies. I look at him surprised. And there is a smirk dancing on his lips. Ok, so earth, but there is something else. Obviously.

"Ok, but what's the twist ?" 

"Not the same time period." He states matter of factedly. 

"When ?" 

"The future." Silence. "Probably. I can't really tell. We call this planet earth and from what Jongin tells me it is resembling your own planet a lot, but things are just very .. Evolved around here. So, we think that this time is just way ahead of yours. It could be a completely different timeline. The fact is that there is a portal and Jongin found it somehow. While he was.. relieving his blader." 

That is a lot to process. I almost jump on my feet but decide against it because Kyungsoo is still resting on me and he really looks like he should not move. His voice sounds kind of weak. The future. I am possible now in the future. Or another timeline. This.. I almost can not believe it. Again. But there is a man, half fish, half man splashing the water gently around with his tail and this man is very real. So.. Why not ? I was still feeling light headed from these new informations. But there are other things I want to ask. 

"When did your kind appear ?" 

"Not too long ago. Something like .. four hundred years ago maybe ?" 

It really is not that long. 

"Where are the others of your kind ?" That is probably the one question I should have kept to myself. Because Kyungsoo's face darkens. And he almost looks.. Scary. And dangerous. 

"I'm the last one." My breath gets caught in my throat. And I feel a painful pang in my heart after hearing this. Kyungsoo.. He is the last one of his kind. He must have felt so lonely before Jongin found him. How long has he been wondering out there alone ? How long has he been the last ? 

"My kind.. We moved around a lot because you know, we're not the only intelligent creatures living under the sea. And, well the shark that attacked me. His kind have been chasing us around a lot. For decades. They decimated us. Completely. There was no one left. I was the only one who managed to get out. There were not a lot of us anyway." He was so quiet. I squeeze his hand again, because, really, there is nothing to say. I feel the lump in my throat only swelling at that information. 

"This cave is the only shelter I could find. The sharks can't get through here and I only went out that once to feed myself. Jongin has been bringing me food since then." He tries to smile at me. But I can see the tears briming his eyes. Maybe I should not let him talk about this further more. 

"Say, what do you call yourself ?" I ask. This picked up his mood a little and he let himself smile for real. 

"You're going to laugh. My people are not really original thinkers !" He lets out a real laugh, and it sound beautiful. 

"Try me ! I'll laugh only if you call yourself "The Merpeople" or "The Merfolks"" I tell him in a chuckle. 

"Ah, no it's not that cliché." He chuckles nervously. 

I lift my chin, giving him the go to tell me. 

"Water Osteichthyes." I just.. What ? "I told you my people were not very original." He says with a scoff. But I just shake my head because.. What ? 

"No, it's not- I just don't know what that means ?" Kyungsoo blinks a few times and I have to admit, it looks very attractive. 

"Ah I'm sorry ! I just forget, Jongin didn't now either. Obviously you understand "Water" and Osteichtyes basically means that we are endowed with a spine, jaws and a squeletton made of bones. Humans are Osteichthyes ! Our tail is made of bones. But we have very souple joints. A little bit like cats. I think. I never was good with these kind of things sorry." He apologize, but this is plenty already. I understand what he tells me and I guess that is what matters the most. 

"Say, are you actually a hybrid ?" This question just comes out. It is rude and probably insulting. But Kyungsoo just smiles, reassuringly. 

"I am. Half human, half Takifugu. Jongin did some research when I told him what the fish looks like. You'll understand, eventually. I really don't know what to tell you more about it though. I really am bad with these things. But we are not "Natural" hybrids. Mankind invented us. My kind never to speaks about their motivation. But we are not pressured to do anything for them you know. We're just left alone. Living our life. I hope my answers satisfy you I..."

"It's fine ! Thank you for answering my rude questions, really. I just- I'm just curious. You look.. I don't know. Just what I thought a real Mermaid, or well, Merman would look like." I feel myself blushing at that, because it really is embarassing, for whatever reason. 

"Actually there is more. I just hide it because I like the human parts better." He chuckles again at that, his lips forming a heart as he does so. 

"More ?" I ask, tilting my head to the side. 

"My ears. And neck. Obviously I have gills as well as lungs. And my ears are usually.. Not like this." I just look at him dumbly, he is hiding his real appearance ? "Also I have nictitating membrane, to keep my eyes safe underwater. And Jongin thinks it's creepy. I can shift a few things too but it's all there is to my natural appearance really." 

"Isn't it trying ? To hide it all ?" 

"No, it's part of my "natural fonctions". It's not some kind of super power or anything." He laughs a little at the thought, I can not hep but join him. And be curious. I bite my lip. Because I want to see. But I do not know if it is alright for me to ask. 

"Something on your mind ?" He asks, curious, and teasingly. I shake my head and he laughs again. "I can show you if you want ?" I blink a few times. Keeping my eyes wide open. I am about to eagerly answer but Jongin choses this moment to walk back through the wall. He looks out of breath and all red, probably from the running. 

"I have everything you need. Do it quick." His tone is bossy and serious. Almost rude to be honest.. And before I have time to say anything, Kyungsoo beats me to it. 

"Calm down, you idiot. I'm already feeling better. I'm sure you can feel it." I look back at the hybrid. And he does look better. His skin does not look as transparent as before. He is still very pale but it looks healthier already. I look back at Jongin, watching him frowning, a hand on his arm, probably where his mark is. And then he relaxes. His smile is genuine and loving. And really, it makes me so happy. I have never seen Jongin like that before and it kind of breaks my heart at the same time because Kyungsoo and him, they are not from the same world. But at the moment it is not what matters. 

"I'm sorry, Chanyeol." I shake my head and pull him in a one armed hug to my side. He rests his head on my shoulder for a few seconds before pulling away. His eyes lock back with Kyungsoo's minty green gaze and he bends down to kiss his lips lightly. I feel my heartbeat quicken inside my chest, proud and giddy, because Jongin looks so grown up. He looks so good. And in love. Love suits him better than anyone.

"I was about to show Chanyeol what I actually look like." Kyungsoo says after they let go of each other. He sounds almost excited, which makes me smile a little. 

Jongin looks at his lover silently, raising an eyebrow, a little smirk creeping on his face. And then he laughs. A real, genuine, beautiful "HAHAHA" and it makes me want to cry because I have not heard that laugh in so long. I look at him holding onto his stomach, not caring about the reason he is laughing about, but just look at him and his beautiful happy face. And the happiness I am feeling right now in undescribable. When he finally calms down he bends down to kiss Kyungsoo's temple.

"Maybe, just close the wounds ? You can show him, EVERYTHING after that." I raise my eyebrow, looking between the two. Kyungsoo is blushing furiously, and it looks really good on him. And I.. I am just so lost right now. Because I just realized that Jongin was laughing about my future reaction to Kyungsoo's appearance. Is it scarry ? Is it strange ?

"Maybe not that." Kyungsoo turns his head to the side, the blush still very here. "I can explain though." His smile is shy and obviously meant to charm Jongin who just smiles like an idiot. But really, it is cute. 

"Of course." Jongin then bends down once more to peck his lips. I feel like a voyeur, but they really fit well together and this is all new to me, and looking at Jongin being so happy; it just.. makes my heart swell with love and pride. 

"Ok, let's go through this." Kyungsoo looks at me, his smiles wavering a little but determined. 

We do not talk through the precedure. It is kind of long and I do my best to keep my hands steady and try not to be grossed out by the sounds the needle makes when it goes through the skin. But it is hard and at some point I just ask Jongin and Kyungsoo to talk so that I can distract myself a little. I still need to be aware of the scales and not pierce them. But I manage just fine. It works. My work gets a little sloppier but it is still fine. And when my work is done, I am actually quite proud of myself, because it does not look half bad. It still makes me wonder. 

"How did you survive this infection for so long ? Your arm should have fallen off by now." I ask him. 

"I have a faster metabolism than you do. I can have a paper cut closed in an hour. So this would have taken something like a week to heal but they actually poison you when they bite, it's meant for the injury to not heal and just bleed out until you die. I kept myself alive like that. I really was doing fine concidering the damage he did to me." He says. 

I let him pull away from me so that he can swim around a little. I wince a bit seeing that the injury is put underwater with the rest of his body. He swims around for a little, head underwater. I relax, thinking about how clean the what looks. How pure it looks. It's probably cleaning his arm more than anything.

"I like watching him swim." Jongin whispers next to me. I do not need to turn look at him to hear the smile in his voice. 

"He does look beautiful." I tell him. 

"Careful now, this is my man. You have your bitchy one." He teases me and bumps our shoulders together. 

"Hey, don't hate my bitchy boyfriend. He loves me inconditionally !" We both laugh and the silence stretches again between us. 

"I missed you, Jongin." I tell him, my eyes never leaving Kyungsoo. I feel like if I look at Jongin, I will definitely cry again.

"I know. And I'm sorry." He says. His head falls back on my shoulder and I press a kiss on his scalp. 

We watch Kyungsoo swimming underwater a bit longer before the hybrid finally decides to come out. And I almost screech at the sight. Because I was not thinking about Kyungsoo's true appearance anymore. It is just so soothing to see him swim around like that. 

What is not soothing though ? Jongin, dead ass laughing at me, and Kyungsoo grinning like a mad.. merman as he creeps up to me. The gill slits are almost invisible, just under his ears. What makes them strange though, is the way they keep moving back and forth as if searching to some water to breathe through. They look rough, and fragile to be honest. And they look.. It's just a fish thing and it kind of looks weird on his man's upper body. My eyes are next drawn to his ears. Kyungsoo is slowly making his way to me, as if trying not to scare me away. But I do not find him scary at all. Just, facinating. 

His ears are green and a little elvish if I was to compare to something that I know. scales covering them completely. And at the pointy ends are strings of silky looking flesh, green, and so versatile. It moves almost as smoothly as his hair, if not even more so. It looks.. magical ? It is so unusual that my mind has a hard time believing what I am seeing. It looks pretty. And soft. And I do not understand at all, what Kyungsoo does not like about these beautiful ears. 

He is standing in front of me now. Well, not standing but you get the idea. His smile is soft and Jongin is pressed on my side. I can feel his gaze on my face, watching my every reaction. I just.. Kyungsoo blinks. And hell does it look creepy. I must be making a face because the both of them start laughing. But Kyungsoo is quick to just throw his head back and gives a shake. When he faces me again, the creepy nictitating membrane thing is gone. 

He comes even closer, until his chest touches my knees again, his hand grabs mine. 

"You can touch if you want to." He whispers, like there is a kind of spell thrown on us all and he does not want to break it.

It feels like a dream and my chest constricts at the thought of this not being real again. He brings my hand to his neck. And I watch in facination as a lace of scales appear around his neck and following his collarbone. The scales are of a pale green, almost like his eyes. So pretty. My breath hitches at the sight.

"These are my scensors. Helps me guide myself through the ocean and I can sense things. Like creatures around me. And fear. And you, are not afraid of me." I look into his eyes as he says that last part and there, in his minty green eyes, there is a flash of yellow. Something, hypnotising, powerful and dangerous. But facinating. His smile is beautiful, enticing, teasing. I swallow.

My fingers brush the first slit on the side of his neck, and I flinch back at the foreign sensation. And at that, the slit retracts on itself. But Kyungsoo's grip on my hand is strong. And he pulls my fingers closer again. 

"It's ok. You're not hurting me. They are just a bit sensitive." He is still whispering, and Jongin is chuckling beside me. Kyungsoo throws him a side look, and his smile only widens. 

I let him pull my finger against the sensitive organ again. This time I do not retract my hand away when the flesh twitches. It looks.. It is kind of cute I guess. Like it is independant or something. The flesh is soft and thin but feels stronger than it looks. I do not let my fingers linger on them though, because the shivers Kyungsoo is fighting are getting stronger and I can see him bitting his lip. 

His hand leaves my own as I start moving it alone, grazing the scales on his neck. I watch his reaction, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. But he just smiles encouraging me to continue. The scales are soft and textured. It is strange but not unpleasant. And these are really pretty too. So pretty. 

I leave the scales to watch the ears. I think the ears are what makes him look the most unhuman, so I do understand why he would want to hide them, espacially in front of Jongin. Them being separated by their worlds and their other obvious differences. But these ears trully are beautiful. So pretty and shinny. They are covered in dark green scales as well. And I just let my fingers brush against them. Until I finally take a hold of the most interesting part. That sort of string, hanging from the tip of his ears. And it is just as soft and silky as it looks. And even more. It really is unique and- oh. 

"Sorry, these are very sensitive too." 

"Stop making my boyfriend moan, Chanyeol." 

"I'm so sorry ! I did-"

Both are laughing at me again. My cheeks are on fire and my eyes are probably bulging out of their sockets. The spell is broken. Seeing that I am probably done, Kyungsoo throws himself back in the water. I watch in awe as his stomach flexes beautifully, arching to dive head first backwards in the water and swim around a little. 

"Isn't he amazing ?" I turn back to my best friend, jumping a little as I was transfixed on his boyfriend. 

"He is. He is a wonder of nature." I tell him. 

"Evolution hit him hard, and in the good way." He says as he stands up. 

I watch him throwing his shirt above his head, confused. And even more so when his pants disappear from his legs too. 

"Jongin, what are yo-" I ask him. 

"Come on, Chanyeol, come and swim with the merman !" He says before jumping in the clear water. Kyungsoo is almost instantly by his side, holding him by the waist and pressing their lips together. They keep it short, and sweet probably because I am here, and now I am just wondering. Blushing. Embarassed to have such thoughts. But... How does it work ? I decide to keep it to myself. I am not sure this is something I want to know. At least not today. 

"Come on, Chanyeol, the other creatures are all gone now !" Kyungsoo is now calling out for me. I just keep my eyes on them for a moment. Enjoying the way they look together. The way they look at each other. Kyungsoo has got his human ears back, and his slits are now closed. He turns around, and dives into the water, only to appear in front of me. All wet and beautiful. His smile is almost blinding and his eyes are almost invisible between the slits. 

"Come on." He says again, this time softly. I ponder about it for just a second and decide that, ok, I am going to swim in that pretty water with a merman and my best friend. And really, the only regret that I have at that moment, is that Baekhyun is not here to enjoy this with me. 

I quickly get out of my shirt and trousers and enter the water slowly. It nice and warm against my skin, and the turquoise rocks are soft under my feet. It feels good and again, dreamy. Kyungsoo takes on swimming around me, smiling and chuckling a little. Some of the noises he lets out do not all sound very human, but he is from another kind, and only half human. 

We play in the water like kids for a while. Kyungsoo makes us fall around, he lets me touch the spines on his back, tells me about the poison they produce and they are just as facinating as the rest of himself. He tells me this is the Takifugu major part of his hybrid self. They move around on their own sometimes. Up and down. Just like the weird strings on his ear, as if they have a mind of their own. He talks about his people. About how they like to sing. How they like to swim with other species as well. Like humans are "most intelligent kind on earth" his kind is the most intelligent underwater. Their number was just so limited. He almost never talks about his people in the past tense. I can tell he is having a hard time coming around the fact that he is the last one. Jongin and I throw each other's looks when Kyungsoo looks like he wants to cry a few times, but we manage to take his attention away. He seems to appreciate my curiosity and answers all my questions excitedly. 

At some point I just feel exhausted. It has been a lot for me today. Talking to Jongin. Screaming at him. Being confused and scared. Meeting Kyungsoo. Coming around the fact that Kyungsoo is actually real. Taking in all the informations Kyungsoo has to offer. Treating his wounds. Playing around with them.. Yeah, it has been a long, eventful day. Interesting. And facinating. 

So I just decide on swimming back to the rocks sitting back down where I was before. And observe my bestfriend swim around with his merman of a boyfriend. The sight is.. unique. But so beautiful. Jongin's smile has never been so big before. And he looks so happy. So beautiful. My heart swells in my chest again. Beating rapidly as I watch the way they look at each other. The way they touch. Their display of affection is.. full of love and joy. And god, I miss Baekhyun right now. I want him to see this. I want him to witness Jongin's happiness with me. And I want to share my life with him. And this is exactly what I see in the couple's eyes. There are so many promises there. So many things that do not need to be said. Because they understand each other. Because they do not NEED to say them outloud. And it is beautiful. Breath takingly so. It is an intimate moment, I know it. But I just can not look away. Jongin looks so happy. He looks at peace. With himself. And with the world. There is no shadow on his face anymore. There are no dark thoughts running in his mind anymore. He is glowing. Showering Kyungsoo with love and sweet gestures. And Kyungsoo looks just as happy. Just as in love. The way they swim around each other like they probably did a hundred of times before, the way they touch each other, the way Jongin plays with the hybrid's inhuman parts, on his back, on his arms, it all feels too dreamy. All too unreal. They talk. They smile. They laugh. The sounds resounding on the walls around us. They forget I am even here. They forget about the world. About their worlds. So different. So.. I can not help but swallow. A new kind of lump forming in my throat.

Jongin and Kyungsoo can not stay away from each other too long. They feel everything the other feels. They hurt when the other does. And it is beautiful. It is unheard of. But, how does it work ? What if something happens ? What if Jongin is forced to stay away from Kyungsoo for longer than he can ? How will they be able to survive ? Jongin wants to be an idol. And he knows what it implies. Jongin wants to be an idol and surely he knows that he will not be able to get out there, out here, every night. I am also sure that Jongin is still willing to get his dream job. He is still set on becoming an idol. I watch as Kyungsoo sneaks his arms around Jongin's neck, laughing lowly, his bead thrown back as Jongin smiles at him, arms around the merman's waist. They look so sweet and just.. So good in each other's arms. But. They are from two different worlds. Two worlds that should have never met. And here they are. Kissing. Hugging. Laughing together. Like nothing matters.

And I want feel just as happy as they are. I want to look at them carelessly. Like nothing would ever be wrong. Or maybe it would be more simple if it was all just a dream. But it is not. Kyungsoo is very real. Kyungsoo so very much alive and breathing and made of flesh and bones. Kyungsoo was not part of their world. He should not even be real. But he is. And Jongin fell in love with him. And the longer I think about it, the more I think that it is just.. dangerous. That Kyungsoo is the last one of his kind. And Kyungsoo is being tracked. I know he said that he was safe in this cave. But there is just so much he can do trapped here. The cave is beautiful. But it is so small. And Kyungsoo, looks so large. Too large to be cramped in here for the rest of his life.

But these are thoughts I should not dwell on at the moment. I have not seen Jongin so happy in so long. I have never seen him in love before. And this is definitely a picture I want to engrave in my mind forever. That smile. That laugh. I have never heard it before. But I want him to keep going. I want him to stay happy like that. I want him to stay with Kyungsoo if this is what makes him happy.

 

 

"So what now?" I ask them.

They are back on the shore. Kyungsoo is back on Jongin's lap, smiling peacefully. He looks better. His skin is back to it's normal color, I assume. And Jongin looks happy and he looks better now. And Everybody is going to notice. And they are going to ask questions. Especially Baekhyun. I do not even know if I will ever be able to hide this from Baekhyun. I tell him everything. Surely, Jongin knows that. Surely he can not expect from me to keep this a secret from my own boyfriend too long. Baekhyun is too good at reading me. He will ask questions as soon as I step foot in our flat.

"I-"

"Chanyeol, you can't tell anybody." Jongin's tone is back to being cold. Harsh. And his glare is alost too dark. Deadly. And it cuts my breath short. Because there is no affection whatsoever in this look. And Jongin never, ever looks at ME like that He never looks at anyone like that. Jongin is kind, and sweet, and cute, and innocent. And now that Jongin that I know so well is nowhere to be seen. Because he wants to protect his boyfriend. He is protecting his love.

"Jongin." I turn my gaze to Kyungsoo. And so does Jongin. Kyungsoo's warning makes Jongin squirm under his arms. And I try to relax. Kyungsoo is obvioously unhappy with how Jongin is acting about the whole situation.

"Jongin told me you have a boyfriend, Chanyeol?" And I blush. Of course Jongin has told him about our friends. About my boyfriend. I just nod in aknowledgment. "Baekhyun, right?" Another nod. "Think he would want to meet me?"

"Kyungsoo !"

"No, Jongin. I get to decide who is meeting me. You denied me too long. I understand your fears. I get that you're afraid that someone... bad, would discover my existence. But I am.. lonely. I love you. More than anything. But I have no friends. No family. No one left. I am.. Please. I want to meet Baekhyun. He sounds so much fun and I just... I want friends, Jongin." He is almost pleading at this point. Tears shinning in his beautiful eyes. I too, understand why Jongin would deny him meeting people. But Kyungsoo has a point. And Baekhyun is.. Very fun to be around. And he will be thrilled to meet Kyungsoo.

Jongin looks unsure for a moment. He looks frightened. He looks terrified even. And then he sighs. And Kyungsoo smiles brightly. So do I. But..

"How are you planning on telling Baekhyun that your boyfriend is a merman ?" I ask him. Because I sure am not the one explaining everything to bitchy extra Baekhyun. I love him with all my heart - and he is my boyfriend, I know - but he can be a little.. a little too much to handle.

"Two options." He say, a little smirk pulling his lips up. "One, you and I tell him together." I nod at that. I am not against this idea. "Two, you tell him yourself because he is your boyfriend and he's a pain in the ass half the time."

"WH-"

"Option three you can just get him here and have him faint before the sight of me ?" We fall silent at that.

I blink a few times, looking at Kyungsoo. And so does Jongin. And oh.. That laugh. Loud, and pretty and genuine. I can not help but imitate him. And Kyungsoo does too.

"It's not such a bad idea though. I didn't faint, so Baekhyun should be fine as well yeah ?" I tell Jongin. He smiles softly down at Kyungsoo who is waiting eagerly for our decision.

"You were not that far from fainting yourself, giant." Jongin teases me. I chuckle and look ahead, watching in facination as the reflection of the water dances on the walls of the cave.

"Yeah, I was. But I'm sure you were in worse shape than I was when seeing this.. beauty." I avoid looking at Jongin on purpous and wink at Kyungsoo who giggles softly in my direction. Yeah, I could see myself becoming friends with Kyungsoo. He looks fun to be around and we could make a good team ganging up on Jongin. I look back at my friend who is blushing madly and muttering under his breath something about me being idiotic and hating me because I am not wrong.

"I didn't faint though !" He says, pouting. He looks too cute for his own good.

"Nah, you just screamed when you saw me and almost fell in the water!" Kyungsoo dives in the water again, avoiding the hit Jongin sends his way.

I laugh at the sight of Jongin screaming at Kyungsoo to come back to the shore where he can take reponsability to his actions and words. And Kyungsoo just swimming farther away from him, only laughing louder. It is easy to forget that they are not from the world to be honest. They are so comfortable around each other. Like they have always known each other. Like they belong together. It makes me smile. It makes me frown. Because of this sick feeling in my guts. I shake it away. For now. I need to be here for Jongin. And Kyungsoo. Especially Kyungsoo's injury.

"Kyungsoo, do you want me to bandage your arm ?" I ask. I am pretty sure he will not let me do it. But I still want to make sure he is fine.

He comes swimming back to the shore, settling bewteen Jongin and I. He looks well and peacefull. Better than a few hours ago already. I still hold my hand on his forhead, just to make sure that he is not suffering. That his fever is staying away after the medicine I gave him. He feels normal to me. But I do not really know if normal to me is normal to him. I still take his arm in my hands, and watch the injury already looking better. It is not swollen anymore. Still a little red, but it looks a lot better. I lift my eyebrows in surprise.

"I told you I heal fast." He says teasingly. Jongin laughs behind him and runs his fingers in his boyfriend's hair.

I scoff and stand up. And stretch my arms above my head, walking away to grab my bag. It is probably late. And Baekhyun is probably worried. We need to go back. I sit down on the spot to put my shoes back on.

"I'll come back tomorrow. I promise." I turn around to watch Jongin press a kiss on Kyungsoo's mouth. The merman's own hand is tangled in his human's hair, pulling him slightly closer. They are smiling.

"I know you will." Kyungsoo whispers as they pull back.

They rest their forheads' on each other's. The moment is sweet and soft. Unlike their screams from earlier. I almost take my phone out to take a picture. Because they look so good. Because I want to immortalise this moment. For them. For me. And for the world. Because they are so beautiful. Together. As one. When Jongin finally lets go of Kyungsoo they smile at each other a little longer, sadly. I hate to have to cut their time together short. But Jongin bends down to press one last kiss on Kyungsoo's forhead and the moment is broken. Jongin turns his back on Kyungsoo. And it is hard to watch. Because he does not look up. And he does not look back. And there are tears brimming the corner of his eyes. As if his heart is tearing apart from leaving Kyungsoo alone. I look at the hybrid who is smiling at his boyfriend's back softly. The mark on his shoulder glows beautifully. I make a mental note to myself to remember asking more about that mark.

"I'll see you soon Chanyeol !" He calls out. He is almost beaming. I smile back at him, trying to ignore Jongin who does not even turn back to look at his boyfriend one last time.

"Definitely ! I'll bring back Baekhyun with me." I tell him softly. He nods, thanking me. His eyes are brought back to Jongin a few seconds more and he is swimming away, retreating in the dark corner of the cave where he knows we will not see him.

I walk back to Jongin's side. He does not aknowledge my presence. Nor does he say anything when we walk back into the portal. He keeps on walking, silently, until we are back in the safety of his car. I keep my eyes on him as he buckles his seatbelt. But he does not start the car. His hands are gripping the wheel tightly. I grab his wrist softly, bringing our fingers together, and he loses his grip a little. He smiles sadly at his hands.

"It's hard to leave him alone after what happened the day of the showcase." He whispers, and I nod. "I don't want him to get hurt again." Another nod."I love him so much." And I smile, bringing him in a tight hug.

"I know you do. And it makes me so happy that you finally found someone. Even though they have a fishtail and their natural eyes are creepy as hell." I tell him playfully. He laughs in my ear, pushing me away gently. He wipes the corner of his eyes and smiles softly at me.

"Thank you for coming with me. And taking care of him." He says. I punch his shoulder playfully.

"Of course. He makes you happy. And I like him very much." I tell him.

"Oh, now you need to approve who I date ?" He laughs as he starts the car.

"They definitely need my blessing to marry you." Exhaustion is starting to take over my mind. It was an eventful day.

I look out the window as Jongin pulls out of the car park. My eyelids close softly. I feel so tired. I do not even want to fight it.

"I'm sorry I made you worry, Chanyeol." Jongin's voice jerks me from my slumber state. I look at him and smile.

"I'm glad I could help." The rest of the ride is silent and Jongin lets me drift off to sleep, only to wake me up when he is parked in front of our building. It is almost midnight when we reach our flat. Baekhyun is passed out on the couch when we silently make our way in. I smile at his cute sleeping figure and scoop him up in my arms to bring him to our bed. I bid Jongin goodnight and let Baekhyun snuggle in my neck.

"Chanyeol" He whispers.

"Ssh. I'm home. Go back to sleep." I let him rest on the bed softly and gently tug a strand of hair behind his ear. Tomorrow. I tell myself. Tomorrow we will tell him. So he does not worry. So he does not shout. So he understands. Because he deserves it. So, tomorrow.


End file.
